Sweet Misery
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 48 now up \\ Edge, Lita, Jericho and Christian are a band called Sweet Misery. AU. Lita, Edge, Jericho, Christian, Trish, Sean O'Haire, Batista, Torrie, Randy Orton, Stacy, HHH, Ric Flair, Stephanie, Dawn Marie, others
1. Default Chapter

_____________________________________________ 

The young woman ran her hand through her long red hair as she looked up into the man's face with frustration. 

"It's just not going to work, Dave...can't you _see _that?" she demanded, her pulse throbbing in her temples. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is!" 

The burly, heavily-tattooed man reached out for the woman's arm. "Oh, come on, baby! We've always worked great together - you can't deny that..." 

She yanked her arm from his grasp. "You're right - we _have _always worked well together. But that's all in the past," she insisted. "I can't deal with this anymore...I can't keep putting up a facade for the sake of Evolution...You ruined _everything_! You and that little whore!" She felt bitter tears forming beneath her eyelids but kept them in check, refusing to let Dave Batista see her cry. Lord knew, he'd seen enough of her tears to last them _both _a lifetime... 

"So, you're going to give up on Evolution just because of _that_? Yeah, okay - so I screwed up. I _know _I did, and I'm sorry! But I can't change the past. Come on, babe..." 

"Don't call me that!" 

The man rolled his eyes impatiently. "Fine...but don't let _that _affect Evolution. I mean, we're not even a couple anymore, so-" 

"And we never will be again," the girl snapped in annoyance. "But the truth to the matter is that I'm leaving - I'm quitting Evolution." 

He didn't seem fazed in the least as he stared at her. "That would be a big mistake...No offense, but who do you think would hire you?" 

She glared up into his smug, condescending face, wanting nothing more than to smack the smirk clean off of it. 

"Oh, screw you and your sexist attitude!" she spat. "And what about Stacy? _She's _a woman, and you stole her away from another band to make her a part of Evolution!" 

"Yeah, but she's different - she's a keyboard player. Who the hell do you think's gonna go out of their way to hire a woman guitarist?" He laughed, sounding cruel in the process, which only contributed to making her even _more_ angry. 

"Well, for your information, you're wrong," she replied evenly, her eyes never wavering from his, "-because I've already got a new gig all lined up." 

The big man laughed again. "Yeah? And who would _that _be?" 

"I auditioned for a couple of the guys from Sweet Misery just this morning," she said matter-of-factly. "And it just so happened that they hired me on the spot." 

As she'd spoken, the shocked disbelief showed crystal-clear on Dave's face, and it made the woman smile with satisfaction. 

"Take care, Dave..." She turned around to leave, but then turned back to face the man one last time. "...Oh, and good luck finding my replacement," she added, the double-meaning not lost on him. 

And then Lita spun on her heel and walked away from her ex-boyfriend and now former bandmate. 

  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

_____________________________________________ 

Adam Copeland gritted his teeth as he sound-checked his guitar for his band's little rehearsal later on. He grimaced at the sound that came out of his Gibson Flying V. 

"Everything all right, Edge?" 

At the sound of his stage name, the tall blond man looked up from where he was seated on the small, low stage and saw Stephanie McMahon watching him. 

"Yeah," he said. "Just that my guitar is horribly out of tune. Should've known better than to let Christian touch it." 

"Well, yeah!" the pretty brunette said with a grin. "Especially seeing as he's a _drummer_...He wouldn't know one end of a guitar from the other if one fell out of Jimi Hendrix's hands up in heaven!" 

He smirked, then laughed aloud at the young woman's crack. He liked Stephanie. Along with Ric Flair, she was half-owner of the club, which was dubbed _In The Raw. _Adam thought it was a bit of a silly name, but the brunette's brother, Shane, had come up with it... Well, what else could you expect from an accountant? 

As he fiddled around with the tuners on his guitar, the blond man listened to Stephanie's chatter. 

"So, you must be excited that you guys got a replacement for Test so soon, huh?" 

"Yeah," he replied, running a hand through his long blond hair. "Though I wish I could have been around for his audition." 

"Too bad Test left, though," the brunette said. "He was _so _dreamy..." Her blue eyes took on a faraway look. 

Edge rolled his eyes and snorted at that. "'Dreamy,' huh? Well, I don't know about _that_." 

"Well, he _was_!" Steph insisted as she swatted him on the arm. "Not to say _you _aren't also." She smiled broadly. 

"Yeah, yeah...you're just saying that and you _know _it, Miss Stephanie McMahon." He feigned hurt. 

Stephanie laughed. "You know, I always wondered why you guys chose the name 'Sweet Misery' for your band...I mean, you, Test, Christian and Chris - the 'Sweet' makes plenty of sense, but the 'Misery'...?" 

Before Adam could reply, Chris Jericho came out from the small backstage room, his B.C. Rich Warlock bass guitar in hand. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "On second though, I _know _where - or rather, _who _- the word 'Misery' came from..." 

The man heard the comment and smirked as he stared at the brunette. "What's the matter, Princess? Someone else claim the street corner _you _usually work?" 

Edge raised his eyes heavenward, groaning as he waited for the woman's response. These two _always _did this - they thrived on trading off insults, and the way they so relished it, one would think they truly despised one another. However, in reality, it was all just tongue-in-cheek. Chris and Stephanie actually got along great. 

The brunette finally cracked a smile, unable to hold it back. "Ooh, you got me - that was a good one." 

Jericho laughed, winking at her. "Come on, Steph...Why don't we go grab a bite to eat? How's the diner right next door?" 

"Sounds good. Let me just grab my purse, and we'll go." 

"Groovy." When the young woman was gone, Chris sat down beside his bandmate, who couldn't help wondering why in God's name Jericho and Stephanie hadn't become an item yet. They were so obviously into each other, and neither was attached. 

"Hey, man...We should be back soon, but if our new guitar player shows up while I'm gone, feel free to introduce yourself." 

"Sure...I think I can handle that okay, Chris," the taller man said sarcastically. 

"Great...oh, Steph is ready," Jericho noted, and Edge followed his friend's gaze and saw the young woman standing across the club floor, her purse slung over one shoulder as she gazed their way. "See you later." 

"Later, Chris," Edge replied. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" 

The other man turned back and gave him a wink and a thumb up. 

  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

________________________________________________________ 

Lita stepped into the club and looked around, her guitar case in one hand and her Marshall mini amp in the other. 

Although the place was fairly modest in size, she couldn't help feeling awed. This was one of the nicest establishments she'd ever stepped foot into - it wasn't dirty, grungy or seedy, like most of the places she'd played in while with Evolution. 

"Hi," a voice said, and she whirled around to face the man who'd spoken behind her. She looked up into the face of a large, bulky, tall, bald-headed man with multiple piercings - not only in his ears, but on various parts of his face as well. He would have looked quite menacing if not for the pleasant, warm smile on his face. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"Yeah...I'm the new guitar player for Sweet Misery. Lita," she added as she placed her guitar case on the floor to shake his hand. 

"I'm Albert - the bouncer here," the burly guy replied, still smiling as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Chris mentioned you to me earlier." 

The woman smiled. Although she'd just met him, and he was definitely a bit intimidating to look at, she liked the bouncer. "Is...Is Chris here?" 

"He stepped out for a bite to eat a little while ago, but he should be back soon. Why don't you go on over to the stage?" he suggested. "The other guys are here...and there's one of 'em right now." Albert pointed to the long-haired blond man sitting on the low stage. 

"Okay, great. Thanks," she said, giving him a warm smile before heading in the other man's direction. 

Edge was still tinkering with the tuners of his guitar, muttering curses under his breath, when he became aware of a shadow suddenly falling over him. He raised his head slowly, fully prepared to snap at the person blocking his light, but then held his tongue as he drank in the vision before him... 

The blond man's gaze slowly scanned over a pair of shapely denim-clad legs, then up to the bare midriff and curvaceous breasts, which stretched tautly across the black top, a picture of a rose done in silver glitter in the middle of it. He quickly noted the huge tattoo adorning her right upper arm before his gaze rose to the woman's face - so beautiful it nearly took his breath away. That lovely face was framed by long, straight red hair, a few streaks of blond mixed in the front. Her lips were full and slightly parted as though she were about to speak, and as his gaze finally shifted to her eyes, he noticed those eyes were hazel, almost an amberish-brown shade. The light just above and behind her seemed to create a halo-like effect around her head - as though she were an angel. 

Edge licked his lips, dumbstruck at the moment, at a loss for words. God, this woman must think him a complete idiot right about now... 

"Excuse me," she said with an uncertain little smile. "Hi. I'm Amy...Amy Dumas - _Lita _onstage. I guess I'm your new guitarist..." 

"Huh?" Adam thought he hadn't heard her correctly. "Sorry," he said, catching himself. He stood up. 

Lita looked up at him, surprised she hadn't realized how tall he was, despite his long legs, when he was sitting. By her estimations, the man had to be about six-four. 

He ran his free hand through his long golden hair as his eyes, which she'd instantly noticed were green, met hers. 

"I'm Edge. My real name is Adam Copeland, but everyone around here calls me Edge." He cocked his head as he stared at her. "I'm sorry...did you say you were my new _guitarist_?" 

"Yeah," the redhead replied, and the blond man suddenly noticed her tongue piercing. _That _must have hurt to get. And then he finally realized that she'd been toting a guitar case and a Marshall. He'd been so intently checking her out that he hadn't even noticed them. 

"I met up with Chris and Christian just this morning," Lita elaborated. "I auditioned for them, and-" 

"Wait," Edge interjected. "Hold on...Are you _sure _you have the right band here? You auditioned for _Sweet Misery_?" 

"That's right." 

The tall Canadian removed his guitar, bounded up the stage to place it on a stand and then returned to stand directly before her again. Gazing into her face, he said, "Okay, let me get this straight - you said you auditioned with Chris - Chris _Jericho_?" 

"Yes," she stated firmly. She was beginning to get annoyed. What was the _matter _with this guy? 

He raked a hand through his hair again, holding it there for a moment as he thought furiously, his head turned away from her. Finally, he met her eyes again. "You must be mistaken...Chris wouldn't hire a girl. How could a _girl_ replace a guy who's six-foot-seven and two hundred and eighty pounds and wields a mean guitar?" 

Lita glared at the young man, unable to believe what she was hearing. Of all the sexist, macho baloney... "Well," she began, so furious she was sure he could probably see steam coming out of her ears, "I'm sorry to disappoint you - _Edge_." She emphasized his stage name, nearly spitting it out before continuing. "I didn't realize that having a penis is what makes a good guitar player." 

Adam arched an eyebrow, surprised by her sarcastic remark and candor simultaneously. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to say _that_. No doubt about it, Amy Dumas was definitely of a fiery nature... 

"Look," she said angrily, between clenched teeth. She put down her Marshall, pointing the index finger of her left hand at him and nearly poking it into his chest. "I may not be full of testosterone, but I'm not full of _shit_, either. Very nice to meet you...Now, _excuse _me." She picked up the amp and practically pushed past him, nearly stomping her way up onto the stage in her clunky, chunky-heeled shoes. 

The tall blond man stared after her as she knelt over to unlatch her guitar case. 

Yup, she was full of fire, all right... 

  
  
  


Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

  


* * *

Edge shook his head in aggravation as he watched his fellow guitarist and new bandmate as she practiced scales on her shiny electric purple Ibanez Explorer. 

He stood on the club floor, several feet from the stage, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. He pushed his silver sunglasses down so that they were over his eyes, not caring that he was indoors. 

So far, he wasn't impressed in the least - well, not with the woman's guitar playing anyway. Anyone could play scales - hell, he'd even taught _Stephanie _how to do that - and the brunette had joked on many occasions that, while she'd been blessed with several talents, a knack for playing music was not one of them. 

The tall blond man allowed his eyes to slowly scan over Lita's form. The one thing he _did _appreciate about her so far was her looks. She was an exceptionally beautiful woman, and he could easily imagine getting some very pleasurable use out of her... But he didn't like her, same as he knew _she_ didn't like _him_. She had some mouth on her. He wasn't a sexist - never had been - and she had basically _accused_ him of such. 

It wasn't that he didn't think women belonged in rock 'n roll - on the contrary, Adam had always idolized women like Joan Jett, Lita Ford and the Wilson sisters from the band Heart - but Sweet Misery had always had this cool theme going on. It had always been four long-haired blond men from Canada... Okay, so Chris was technically originally from Manhasset, New York - but he'd lived in Winnipeg for eight years of his youth, which still applied. 

He had no idea where this Lita was from, but regardless, she messed up their tradition. Actually, he was somewhat bitter over Test's departure from Sweet Misery. The man had decided to go back to college for his master's degree, which meant he could no longer play in a band. Oddly enough, practically the moment after he'd quit, he'd cut off his hair, opting for short rather than long. 

Edge ran a hand through his hair, his smirk deepening as he continued to stare at the redheaded woman. Who did she think she was? Even if Chris and Christian _had _hired her on the spot, what right did _she _have to act as though she were the queen of the world? He didn't like pushy or obnoxious women - and in his eyes, Miss Amy Dumas - he hadn't forgetten her real name - fell into both categories. As far as he was concerned, those were two strikes against her. 

Edge rolled his eyes in annoyance as Lita suddenly stopped playing her guitar and bent over her case, fumbling with something inside. He didn't particularly like the way she was so obviously ignoring him, either. She'd been doing that, avoiding looking at him, ever since she'd shoved her way past him to go up onto the stage. He wasn't used to members of the opposite sex giving him the cold shoulder. Not that he was arrogant or anything, but it unnerved him a bit that this woman was so... Well, for lack of a better word - _hostile _toward him. The feeling just seemed to rise out of her entire aura and make its cloying way to him. Because just about everyone tended to like him, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. 

He eyed the woman steadily as she set up some Fuzz Box sound effects equipment, or whatever it was, and frowned at her evident ease at ignoring him. Yes, it was very unpleasant indeed. 

Adam finally turned away from the redhead in disgust. He walked across the club floor to the bar situated at the opposite end of the place, deciding he needed a drink. 

"Hey, man," the bartender said with a smile. "Your new guitar player is _hot_! I sure wouldn't mind playing beside her..." 

Edge raised his shades, giving Shane Helms a look. "Yeah, she's definitely something to _look _at, but that personality definitely leaves something to be desired." 

"What happened? You two get into an argument already?" Shane asked with a smirk. 

"How'd you ever guess? Man, that chick has got an attitude problem!" 

Helms chuckled at that. "Maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Well, time will tell." 

"Give me a Bud, will you, Shane?" The blond man turned to gaze back over at the stage, and it was then that he noticed that Christian had finally come out from the back, his girlfriend, Trish Stratus, at his side. The two of them were speaking with Lita, and the redhead was actually smiling. 

"On second thought - I'll take a scotch on the rocks," Edge said to Shane, his head still turned in the redhead's direction. He felt like he needed some hard liquor after meeting the hard-headed, hard-nosed, _impossible _young woman. 

  
  
  
  


**Part 5**

**Back**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Lita smiled at Christian and Trish Stratus as they continued talking. 

The drummer's blonde girlfriend had told her that she was from Toronto, like Christian, Edge and Test, the guitar player she'd replaced. Another tidbit the redhead found interesting was that Trish was the manager of the band. 

"I've always wanted to play the guitar," the young woman, whom Lita guessed was probably her same age, admitted. She had a bubbly type of personality that the redhead instantly liked, and she could see herself and Trish becoming good and fast friends. 

"I can teach you some riffs and licks," she offered. 

"Cool..." the little blonde quipped. "So, how long have you been playing?" 

"Oh, about twelve years, now," the redhead replied. "I always knew I wanted to do this." She shifted her gaze toward the bar, where she'd known Edge had gone over to a few minutes earlier. The tall blond man was speaking with the bartender, and when he suddenly glanced her way, the young woman looked away. 

Christian noticed the exchange. "So, I take it you've already met Edge?" 

"Yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, I _have_..." 

Trish arched an eyebrow and quickly exchanged glances with her boyfriend. 

"Excuse me?" the blond man said. "Am I missing something here?" 

The guitarist sighed, running a hand through her long hair as she faced her new bandmate and the blonde. 

"We met earlier, and...Well, he didn't exactly make a good first impression," she said. "Basically, he said I must have been mistaken about thinking you and Chris hired me - because I'm a _woman_..." 

"What? That doesn't sound like Edge at all," the Canadian man said. 

Trish nodded. "Yeah...he's not the sexist type at all. That's weird." 

"Maybe he just doesn't like me, period," the redhead said bitterly. Quite frankly, she felt that she couldn't care less if the tall blond man didn't like her. But she'd be _damned _if she allowed him to intimidate her in any way. She was taking this gig, and, damn it... Like it or not, she would have to stand up there onstage next to this man. She intended to make the most of her situation. She would grin and bear it, no matter what. 

"Edge not like you?" Christian asked, a look of confusion dominating his handsome features, as though it was the strangest concept. "Lita, I only met you this morning, and _I_ like you a lot...I think I can speak for Chris as well." 

"Me too," Trish said. "I like you, too, Lita." The blonde smiled at the other woman. 

"See?" Christian said, gesturing toward his girlfriend. "I don't see how Edge could not like you when all the rest of us do...Maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot." 

"Oh, I'd say that's _definitely _the case," the redhead said in agreement. She swung her hazel gaze back over toward the bar, where the tall blond man was now downing a drink. He suddenly looked up, meeting her eyes, and Lita narrowed her orbs suspiciously as they studied each other in a silent staredown.   
  
**Part 6**

**Back**   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chris and Stephanie came back into the club, laughing as they rushed in. The brunette shook some moisture from her hair, as it had begun to drizzle a bit while the pair had been in the diner. 

"We're gonna have some mighty bad weather, from what I hear on the radio," Albert said with a smile as they approached him. 

"Yeah," the blond man said. "We're lucky it just started." 

"While you were out, your new guitar player showed up," the big, pierced man said. "She's a real cutie..." 

"She's more than a 'cutie,'" Chris quipped, drawing a look that he didn't even notice from Stephanie. "She's a hottie!" 

The brunette pursed her lips together, crossing her arms beneath her breasts in very obvious jealousy. Although Jericho didn't seem to notice this, Albert _did_. He nudged the blond on the arm, gesturing with a tilt of his head toward his boss. 

The bassist noted the slight look of contempt in the young woman's face as she glared at him. "Steph?" he asked uncertainly. Sure, he'd always liked her a lot, but he'd never before seen her jealous where he was concerned. 

"Well, I..." Stephanie stuttered, suddenly blushing a little. She bowed her head for a beat, then raised it to meet his intense crystal-blue gaze and continued. "Maybe I want you to look at _me _like that, call _me _a hottie..." 

Chris blinked, one corner of his mouth arching up a bit in a half-smile. This sudden jealousy was just about as surprising to him as her apparent shyness as she continued to eye him. "Oh, Steph," he quipped with a small chuckle as he put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her against him. "you know I love you..." 

The brunette's blue eyes widened as she pulled away to stare up into his own. "Y-you do?" 

Although Jericho had said the words with a laugh, he realized he _did _mean them. He and the woman by his side had known one another for a few years now, and they had always been good friends. Quite awhile back, he'd begun to see her in a different light - she was beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and they had a lot of things in common. He'd wanted to think of her as his girlfriend, but hadn't made an attempt to ask her out officially because he wasn't quite sure she reciprocated that exact feeling. 

"Yeah," he admitted. "I...I _do_ love you." 

Stephanie gaped at him, her mouth dropped open, and looked from Chris to Albert, whose face wore a happy grin. He too had been waiting for a long time to see these two get together. 

Instead of saying anything, the brunette decided to _show_ her response. She pulled the blond man back to her, sliding her hands to his head so that her fingers curled into his long hair, and she pressed her lips against his, kissing him ardently. She gave a bit of a muffled laugh as Jericho kissed her back. 

Albert clapped and cheered, as did Edge, who was still by the bar, and Shane Helms behind the bar. 

The taller of the two blond men approached the couple with a big grin on his face. "It's about _damn _time, you two!" He clapped a hand against Jericho's back as Chris and the brunette parted and looked up. 

Stephanie smiled shyly, running a hand through her long hair. Then, her eyes shifted over to the stage. "Hey...Edge, have you met the new guitarist yet?" 

"Yeah...that I did." 

Chris instantly noted the disapproval in his friend's voice. "What's wrong? You don't like her?" he questioned. 

The taller man raked a hand through his long blond hair and cleared his throat. "Chris, we need to talk..." 

Jericho arched an eyebrow, giving Edge a suspicious look. "Okay...shoot." 

"What made you decide to-" The Canadian paused in mid-question as the club was suddenly filled with the beautiful, emotional guitar melodies of Jimi Hendrix's "Little Wing." The two blond men and the brunette, who had begun inching slightly closer to the stage, looked up abruptly, taking in the sight of the redhead. 

Adam was so stunned by the hauntingly ethereal sounds she was creating with her guitar that he raised his shades over his eyes, staring at her as she continued to do so. And then, he removed the sunglasses altogether as he saw the intensity in Lita's face, her eyes closing as she belted out the lead guitar part of the song. The music she was playing was lovely. It wasn't as good as what Hendrix himself had created, but then, _he_ had been the God of just about all guitarists. But the redhead was damn good. Edge himself had played this song plenty of times, and although he was good, he had never played it as well as this woman was now doing. His jaw dropped in shock and respect. 

As the guitar faded out a moment later, Chris turned toward the taller blond man. "You were _saying_...?" 

Edge swallowed hard, noting the deep smirk on the other man's face. His gaze traveled back to the stage, to the beautiful woman who still held onto her guitar, the pick in her right hand as though she were about to belt out another tune. He didn't have anything further to protest to Chris, as he couldn't think of a single thing to say at the moment.   
  
**Part 7**

**Back**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Lita decided to take a breather after her little warm-up, and she gingerly removed her guitar, placing it on one of the free stands before stepping off the stage. She'd seen Chris Jericho enter the club, a pretty brunette woman at his side. She wanted to say hello. 

"Hey, Red," Chris said, using the nickname with which he'd dubbed her upon their meeting that morning. He'd started heading toward her a bit as she'd finished playing the Hendrix tune. 

"Hi, Chris," the young woman said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I made myself at home, so to speak." 

"Oh, not at all," Jericho said with a friendly smile. "Wow...that was awesome, by the way." 

"Thanks," Lita said basfully. "I've always idolized Jimi Hendrix." 

"Well, you sure impressed me - and I can tell, Edge is impressed, too." 

The redhead arched an eyebrow, her gaze traveling over to where the annoying blond man was standing, again near the bar. He was still nursing his drink, but this time, he was talking with the young woman Chris had been with when he'd entered the club. 

"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically, rolling her hazel eyes. Edge wasn't even looking her way. So, she was skeptical about what Jericho had just said. 

"I'm not kidding...He was totally speechless. Lita, he likes to play Hendrix, too - but your rendition of 'Little Wing' completely puts his to shame," the blond said. He winked at her, swatting her playfully on the shoulder. "Just don't tell him I said so - he's got a pretty fragile ego." 

"Well, I don't know about it being _fragile_," the redhead said, crossing her arms under her breasts, "but he sure _does _have an ego." 

Jericho sighed as he noted the slightly annoyed expression that crossed her features, the tone of her voice. So, the dislike _was _mutual between the two guitar players. He was disappointed by that, as he'd been hoping it had only been one-sided. He was also very unpleasantly surprise, as he'd been certain that Edge and Lita would have hit it off and gotten along famously. 

"What exactly happened between you two?" 

She rolled her eyes. "He handed me some bullshit about you hiring a woman to play in the band having to be a mistake...Tell me, Chris - _what _is that guy's problem?" 

Jericho shook his head. "I really don't know...He's usually not like that. I'm really sorry he was so rude to you - and please, accept that apology from me on _his _behalf." 

The redhead rolled her eyes again. "No offense, but I highly _doubt _he would want you to apologize for him. The guy is an ass." 

Chris shrugged. "I think he might just be a little bitter about Test leaving the band - not that I'm trying to justify his attitude, mind you," he said, gesturing with one hand. "I know he's pretty pissed about that, though - they've always been really good friends, and Edge is sort of a creature of habit. He's never played guitar alongside anyone other than Test." 

"Yeah? Well, that's no reason for him to take it out on _me_. The band I just quit was the only one _I _ever played in, and the only guitarist _I _ever played alongside happens to be my ex-boyfriend." 

Chris arched an eyebrow at her last words, as he hadn't known that last part. "You're right," he said, "he had no right to be so rude to you. Listen...I'll talk to him, okay? I promise - his attitude's got to change." 

The redhead made a face. "Whatever," she said. "To be honest, I really don't care...I took the job as your new guitarist, and I'm not backing down - no matter how much of an ass my fellow axeman is. So, if his attitude doesn't change...whatever." 

The blond bass player felt awful. He wished that he'd been around when Edge and Lita had met - and that somehow, he'd have been able to make their meeting smooth. _Damn_, he thought, _first impressions are everything_. 

Jericho raked a hand through his long hair. "Hey," he said, deciding to change the subject. "I have to introduce you to Stephanie..." He turned around to where the brunette was still standing and talking with Edge. 

"Steph!" he called. "Come over here for a minute!" 

The woman looked up and did as he requested, leaving the tall blond man standing there. 

"Hi," she said as she approached. "You must be Lita." 

"Yeah," the redhead said with a smile as she shook hands with the other woman. 

"This is Stephanie McMahon," Jericho said. "She's half-owner here." 

"It's nice to meet you," Steph said with a warm smile. 

"Likewise," Lita said. She couldn't shake the sinking suspicion that Edge had been badmouthing her to the woman. 

And then, a moment later, she shifted her gaze over to him, and she caught him staring at her - but this time, she was surprised to see that he wasn't eyeing her with annoyance. On the contrary, he appeared to be checking her out. 

She looked away from him with annoyance.   
  
**Part 8**

**Back**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Lita was back up on the stage, rearranging some of her equipment and oddly feeling as though she'd been at _In The Raw _a lot longer than the mere two hours she'd actually been there. 

In this time, she'd met everyone present for the moment whom she hadn't met that morning at her audition - Trish, Stephanie, Albert, Shane Helms - the cute and good-humored bartender, and, of course, Edge. 

The tall blond man had been the only sour spot of her entire day thus far, and no matter how much his friends tried to convince Amy that he wasn't really a bad guy, she had her own ideas. And quite frankly, as she'd told Jericho, she didn't _care_ if Edge was nice to her or not. She'd had plenty of practice in dealing with jerks, so she could handle it. 

Chris had explained to her that she would meet Mr. Flair within a day or two, as the co-owner of the club was also a talent scout. Currently, the man was visiting other area clubs for bands to play at _In The Raw_. If he found one or several good enough, he would invite them to play here. 

Edge eyed the redhead from across the club, then glanced away as Chris suddenly approached him. 

The shorter blond man looked him over with what appeared to be a bit of consternation, and Edge arched a brow at that. 

"So, what's your problem, Edgeward?" Jericho asked, calling him by the nickname he'd invented a couple of years back and used only infrequently to make fun of him when he was annoyed with him. 

"I don't _have_ a problem, Chris," the tall blond said. "I'm afraid I'm not following you..." 

Jericho swatted him on the arm as a wary look came into his eyes. 

Adam looked up and noticed that Lita was heading in the direction of the door with Christian and Trish, and he fell silent. 

"Hey...we're gonna grab some lunch next door," the drummer said as he passed them by. "See ya later." Christian winked as though pleased to be heading out in the company of two exceptionally beautiful women. As they left, Trish waved and gave both Edge and Chris a winning smile. And while the redhead had smiled at Jericho, she'd completely disregarded Adam - and, oddly, the tall Canadian actually felt a bit hurt at that rather than merely insulted. Damn it, he didn't like having problems with people he would have to associate with so closely and so often. On top of that, he wasn't used to having someone dislike his so much, at least this openly. It made him feel badly and uncomfortable. 

The moment the three were out the door, Chris turned back to him, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"Now, you listen to me, Junior," he said, practically poking Edge in the chest with his forefinger. "I don't know why you went so out of your way to antagonize the woman, but Lita is a really nice person, and, like it or not, she's now part of Sweet Misery...So, I suggest you go over to her when she comes back, and you apologize...I don't care if you get down on your knees and _beg _her forgiveness for acting like such an ass clown - just mend this shit between you!" 

The taller man stared at him with disgust, speechless for the moment. Chris was pretty sure Edge was going to flat-out refuse, and he was fully prepared for a fight if it came down to that - but instead, he got a surprise. 

"Okay," the blond Canadian said, raking a hand through his long hair. "I'll apologize...but there is no way in _hell _I'm gonna beg that woman's forgiveness - no way, no chance, no how!" He glared at Jericho for a beat before stalking away, back to the small stage. 

"Fine - whatever, man...Just so long as you _do _apologize," Chris said, shrugging as he neared the stage. 

Adam pressed his lips tightly together, no further response to offer to his friend. He wondered what in the hell Chris and Christian were seeing in the redheaded woman that was so special in the first place - surely, they couldn't be so taken in by her good looks that they'd allowed their dicks to decide she would be their new bandmember... 

And then, the tall blond man got the _real _answer as he turned around and found himself staring at the electric purple Ibanez Explorer sitting on the stand nearby. 

There was no way Edge could deny it - Lita was one hell of a guitar player. And, although he hated to acknowledge it, she was actually a tad better at it than _he _was.   
  
**Part 9**

**Back**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"And so...That's how I met the guys," Trish Stratus said, her previously gesturing hands coming to rest on the table top as she concluded her story. 

"And we've been inseperable since," Christian quipped as he turned his head to gaze fondly into his girlfriend's brown eyes. Trish grinned at him. 

Lita smiled softly as she eyed the couple, thinking how much she liked them already. However, she couldn't help the sudden loneliness and nostalgia that gripped her. She thought of Dave Batista - her boyfriend of almost three years up until about two months earlier - and bittersweet memories flooded through her. 

They'd actually met back in college when Amy had been twenty-one. She'd enrolled in an art history class as part of a requirement for her major - and the tall, muscular, tattooed young man had instantly stood out among the class. 

She hadn't given much thought to really _talking _to him until one day, he'd entered the room and sat next to her. And then, to her surprise, he'd started talking to her out of the blue. 

The two of them had become fast friends, and eventually, they'd discussed forming a band together. Like Amy, Dave had been a music major. Also like her, his instrument of choice was the guitar. In fact, he'd been a little better at it than her back then and had given her some instruction. Eventually, when Evolution had gotten together, _she'd _become so much better at it than he that she'd become the sole lead guitarist. 

Lita felt a twinge as she realized she once again wanted the kind of closeness like she'd had with Batista - well, not with _him_, of course - she'd had just about enough of his cavalier attitude ever since he'd cheated on her who knew _how _many times with that slut - but she missed the closeness of a relationship. She wanted someone she could relate to and vice-versa - someone she could be really good friends with. Chris suddenly came to mind, as they definitely got along great already - but something told her that he had something going on with Stephanie McMahon. Albert seemed to be a sweetie, but she wasn't physically attracted to him at all - plus, he was so big, which intimidated her a little. The man had to be at least three-hundred and fifty pounds easily. 

The bartender, Shane Helms came to her mind next, but, although she'd only very briefly spoken with him, she could tell he was more of a 'ladies man' type. And what she wanted and _needed _was a one-woman kind of guy. 

Then, unbidden, the image of Edge's handsome face suddenly popped into her mind, and Amy found herself shocked, wondering why on earth she would ever think of _him_. The guy was _such _an ass! 

"Hey, are you okay?" Christian was suddenly asking her. He reached across the table, grabbing hold of her wrist as he and Trish gazed at her with concern. 

"What?" The redhead snapped out of her reverie and looked from Christian to Trish and back to the blond man again. "Oh...yeah. Sorry." 

"That's okay, Lita," the petite Canadian woman said. "We were only concerned about you - you got this really odd look on your face all of a sudden." 

"I did?" 

"Yeah," Christian said as he reached for some french fries on a plate set before him. "Like something shocked you really badly." 

"Oh." Lita shook her head, not knowing what to say. Even worse, she didn't know what to _think_. 

"Well...if you ladies don't want anything else," the blond man said as he snatched up the last couple of fries, and gobbling them down quickly, "what do you say we go back?" 

"Sure..." Trish said. "How about you, Lita?" 

"Oh, I'm fine...yes, let's go back to the club." 

Christian signaled to the waitress, who was standing nearby, and they got the check. Once it was paid, the three got up and left, going back to the establishment next door. 

**Part 10**

**Back**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

As she stepped back into the club with Trish and Christian, Lita's gaze was instantly drawn to the stage. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw that Edge was up there, playing his guitar. 

She didn't instantly recognize the tune he was playing, but after a moment, the familiarity of it came back to her - a song she'd always liked a lot and had heard on the radio time and again. A few years old by now, but still a favorite. It was "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters. 

The tall blond man seemed so into playing the song, seemingly getting so much pleasure out of it that she couldn't help smiling. 

Even as the redhead inched closer to the stage, Edge seemed totally unaware of her. Actually, Lita was grateful for that. She definitely didn't want this man to catch her staring at him. 

She noted the intensity in his emerald-green eyes as he kept at his guitar playing, the intensity in his face. And speaking of his face, Lita mentally acknowledged just how exceptionally handsome Edge was - she'd instantly noticed that when she'd met him earlier. His strong jaw was set firmly as he concentrated fully on his guitar and the melodies he was creating with it. She had to admit, he was very good - and, although she hated herself for it, she _did _feel a bit of a physical attraction toward the tall blond man. 

_Yuk! _she thought, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Why in _hell _would she feel an attraction toward this man? He was such a jerk! Then again, Batista, her longtime boyfriend, had turned out to be one as well. Maybe she was just attracted to jerks... 

Lita bit her lip as she thought about the real reason she was feeling the way she suddenly was - although he was a creep, Edge was gorgeous. In fact, although she found Chris and Christian very good-looking, she thought he was the best-looking of her new bandmates. She wondered what this Test guy she'd replaced looked like, and if he was also a hot blond like the other three. 

She suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights when, abruptly, Edge stopped playing his Flying V and looked directly at her. Lita immediately felt her face burning, and she ducked her head, embarrassed that he'd caught her watching him. 

_Oh, great, _she thought. She guessed that a man like him would gloat over the fact that she'd been gazing at him so intently and that he'd never let her live it down. She turned around and began to walk away. 

"Lita!" 

Too late... The redhead stopped in her tracks and reluctantly turned to face him. 

She was surprised by what she saw in his face. Instead of the smoldering arrogance she'd been expecting, his expression actually looked to be one full of humility. 

The blond man placed his Gibson on a stand and strode her way. 

"Hey," he said, and she was further surprised by the smile he was now offering her. "I just wanted to say something to you..." 

Rendered speechless for the moment, Amy's eyes widened slightly as she looked up into his face. 

Edge ran his hand through his hair for a beat as though nervous. Then, he looked her directly in the eye. 

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for my rudeness toward you before..." 

Lita's mouth nearly flew open as she was even more shocked. Apparently, the blond man was full of surprises. She couldn't believe it - but she hadn't been dreaming or hallucinating. No - he really _had _just apologized to her. She blinked as she stared blankly at him, and, after a moment, as Edge kept up the eye contact, she finally spoke. 

Smirking, she asked, "Where'd you ever get the name 'Edge' from, anyway?" 

Adam was taken aback by her question - it was so far removed from what she _should _have said. Not knowing what to say at first, he merely shrugged. 

"It's a cool name." He arched a brow as he looked into her eyes seriously. 

"I'll just bet you stole it from The Edge from U2..." The redhead's smirk deepened, and she crossed her arms under her breasts as she continued to regard him. 

"So what if I _did_?" Adam asked as he stared at her. She was beginning to get on his nerves - yet again. "For your information, yeah - I _do _happen to be a big fan of U2. So??" He spread his arms wide in a questioning gesture, as though challenging her, _daring _her to make a disparaging remark about the brilliant quartet from Ireland - or about his decision to dub himself after the band's guitarist. 

"So nothing!" Lita exclaimed. In truth, she thought 'Edge' was a very cool name, but she had no intention of telling himso. 

The tall, handsome blond man stared at her for a moment, his expression gone angry. "You know something? You're unbelievable...No, scratch that - you're _maddening_!" 

The redhead gaped at him with shock, her features hardening in annoyance. Her arms remained crossed in an unconsciously hostile gesture, and she cocked her head to one side as he continued. 

"Here, I just apologized - I was big enough to do that and even admit I was a rude jerk at that - and you don't even have the decency to _accept _my apology." _What a bitch_... he thought, but he didn't dare verbalize that part. 

The redhead continued to glare daggers into him for a beat, and then, finally, she exhaled a breath, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

"Okay, fine...You're right - _this _time. I accept your apology." 

Edge actually managed a small trace of a smile, and he outstretched his hand to her. 

Amy blinked in surprise, her lips parting as she glanced down at the blond man's hand. Wow... He was not only smiling - he was even offering to shake her hand. Amazing... 

The redhead put her hand out, wondering if there would be some sort of catch as she did so. Then, as her hand touched his, the Canadian's hand firm and warm on hers, Lita finally smiled. 

"Truce?" Edge asked. 

She nodded. "Truce." 

Adam's smile brightened and broadened into a grin, and the redheaded guitarist actually felt herself melting. She felt as though she were in the Twilight Zone... 

Maybe Edge wasn't quite as big a jerk as she'd originally thought. 

**Part 11**

**Back**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"So, it's all set..." Ric Flair said, a smile on his face, a slight twinkle in his blue eyes as he clapped his hands together. 

"Great," the man who did the majority of the talking for his band said. "This is just the opportunity we've been looking for. I don't quite know how to thank you, Mr. Flair." 

The man affectionately known as The Nature Boy grinned as he shifted his gaze across the room, where the tall young blonde woman was setting the dining room table. 

"Oh, I can think of a way..." 

The man followed Flair's line of vision and smiled. "Sorry...no can do there. She's Randy's girlfriend, and I don't know anything about him 'sharing,' if you get my drift..." 

At that moment, although she couldn't hear a word they were saying, Stacy Keibler turned around to catch the two men watching her. A bit naive, the leggy blonde waved at them, then returned to her chore of setting Dave Batista's table. A moment later, Randy Orton returned from the bathroom and put an arm around the young woman as he came up behind her. 

"Too bad...but what's really important is Evolution, and the future thereof," Ric said. "Stephanie and I would love to have talent such as yours playing at _In The Raw_..." 

Batista grinned, but he was unable to stop wondering about this Stephanie Flair kept mentioning. He knew she was his business partner, so she was probably older, like him. But he couldn't be sure. She could be young and luscious - exactly the way he liked his women. 

The fourth man present in the apartment came into the dining room, a cell phone clutched in his left hand. He glared at it as though it were to blame for the crap with which he was currently dealing, then placed it down on the table. Amazingly, he managed to rid himself of his sourpuss and smiled at Randy and Stacy. 

"What's the deal?" Flair asked Dave, his gaze traveling from the newcomer and back to the man sitting across from him. 

"We just hired him - sort of a spur of the moment-type thing..." 

"Well, he's really good," Ric said with a nod. He'd been at the tiny club in which they'd played about an hour earlier, and the band had played a quick set for him. Normally, on scouting trips like this, he required talent to play at least four songs for twenty minutes, but Evolution hadn't needed to do that. In _his _eyes, this band was more than tight. And despite the fact that this one guy was new, it was as though he'd been playing music with Dave and the others all along. Impressive... 

"Okay...Here's what we'll do...I won't be back to my club for another week - but I'll give you a call, and you four will travel to _In The Raw_," Flair said, gesturing with both hands. "You guys are gonna pack the house. And if all goes _really _well, you'll make a record." 

"That sounds...absolutely awesome," Batista said, his dark eyes lighting up. "I'm looking forward to it." He couldn't wait to celebrate all of this later - with his new 'squeeze.' 

Lita was still feeling as though she were in the Twilight Zone a little later, when Edge was still acting civil toward her. 

They were sitting at a small table across the bar, sipping coffee in mugs. The redhead gazed into his dreamy green eyes, marveling at just how one-hundred and eighty degrees nicer he was than she'd originally thought. 

"So, how long have you been playing?" Edge asked her. 

"Well, I originally started playing bass," the redhead began. 

"Really?" The blond man cocked his head as he regarded her with interest. "What made you switch over to guitar?" 

"I always wanted to play the guitar," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear, the coffee cup in her other hand. "But bass is easier...anyway, I taught myself how to play that when I was about fifteen - after a few months, I bought myself an acoustic guitar and taught myself." 

"Cool..." the tall blond man said, his gaze fixed on her, a small smile on his face. "You really taught yourself?" 

"Well, not _completely_...I taught myself the basics, but my boyfriend taught me how to play riffs and leads." 

Adam blinked as he eyed her with surprise, and even more surprising was the fact that he felt a twinge of disappointment. 

"You have a boyfriend?" 

"Not anymore," Lita admitted, her eyes downcast for a beat. "We broke up a few months ago. We were in my last band together." 

"Oh, yeah?" Edge asked, intrigued. 

"Yeah...Evolution. Actually, he and I were the founding members." 

"Metal?" Somehow, the Canadian couldn't picture this woman in any other type of band. Her look was very metal, especially with that tattoo on her shoulder. 

"Of course..." 

After a beat, the blond man took a long gulp of coffee, then turned to her again. "So, why'd you leave your band?" he asked. 

Lita sighed, placing her cup down and running a hand through her red hair. "I just...I couldn't stay." She felt uncomfortable discussing this very personal matter with him. It was none of his business - first of all, they still hardly knew each other, and second, it had been no more than an hour or so since they'd called a truce. 

"Personal differences, I take it?" Edge asked. 

"Yeah...yeah, you could say that." The redhead met his emerald eyes squarely. "I decided that, since we were broken up, I couldn't very well stay in a band with him. I tried at first - but it...it made things very uncomfortable - at least for _me_." 

As she spoke, the blond man actually felt sympathetic. He thought of how very difficult it must have been for Lita to deal with such a situation. At the same time, he was glad to see that she was most definitely not the cold, unfeeling bitch he'd originally thought. She was _nothing _like that. 

"Am I in a parallel universe or something?!" 

They both looked up at Chris' booming voice, which was full of surprise, and Edge took note of the shock etched on the man's face. 

"You two are actually getting along! Hey, Christian!" Jericho called, looking over his shoulder at the drummer, who was standing by the bar with Trish. "Pinch me, will you?" 

"I'd rather pinch Trish!" Christian called back, placing his hand near the woman's buttocks. The petite blonde playfully slapped him away. 

Everyone laughed, including Chris, and, for the first time all day, Lita found herself feeling genuinely at ease. 

**Part 12**

**Back**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Because they had a couple of hours to kill before their first official rehearsal as a band with the redhead, Edge, along with Chris, Christian - and Stephanie and Trish - brought Lita around the small club. 

"Ric and I have separate offices," Stephanie explained as she showed the redhead the downstairs area. "But he's rarely in his...I'm the one who handles most of the business stuff. He likes to go scoping out other bands at various local areas." 

"Yeah, I know...So I've heard," Amy said. "Where is he right now?" 

"Boston," the brunette replied. 

_Boston_... That was where _she _had just come from. And then, an odd thought occurred to her. Oh, no... It couldn't be possible, though. The odds of _that _happening had to be so astronomical. She decided to put it out of her mind. 

"Hey...are you all right?" 

The redhead looked just to her right as Edge nudged her. He was looking at her with concerned green eyes. 

"Um...yeah. Just a little overwhelmed by everything, I guess." 

"Well, that's understandable," Trish said sympathetically from directly behind her. The little blonde put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You'll get used to everything yet." 

Lita nodded absently, her mind still at a slight distraction despite her most recent thought to put it out of her mind. 

"Oh...look who's here," Chris put in. He headed in the direction of another small room nearby as they heard a voice. 

In the open doorway of the room of which they were now standing just outside, Lita caught sight of a handsome young man with a dark blond ponytail. He was speaking on a cell phone held up to one ear and initially seemed to be unaware of their presence. 

The redhead wondered who he was. A moment later, the man ended his call and flipped the cell phone closed. "Oh, hey," he said, regarding the group with a bright smile. 

Stephanie stepped forward. "Rob, I'd like you to meet someone - Lita - she's Test's replacement in Sweet Misery." The brunette had the other woman by the arm as she practically dragged her into the room. "Lita, this is Rob Van Dam - he's one of our sound engineers here at _In The Raw_..." 

"Hi," the young man said. "Lita...nice to meet you." He put his hand out, and the young woman shook it. 

"Likewise." 

"As Steph just said, my name is Rob, but you can call me RVD if you like," he said with a grin, pointing at his head with both thumbs, arms out as he spoke his initials. It was an unusual gesture, but one she found cute. 

"Hey, is Book here?" Edge suddenly asked RVD. 

"Stepped out a little while ago," the sound engineer answered. "He should be back soon." 

"'Book?'" Lita asked as she turned to face Edge. 

"Short for Booker T," the tall blond man explained. "He's our other sound engineer. I guess you'll have to wait till later to meet him." 

They all went back upstairs, where Lita noticed Shane had joined Albert near the door, the two men engaged in an animated conversation. She was feeling more and more welcome here as the day progressed, beyond relieved that she and Edge had managed to put their initial mutual dislike of each other behind them. She couldn't imagine how unbearable it would feel if they hadn't mended _that _bridge. 

Still... Despite herself, she couldn't help but wonder exactly where in Boston Mr. Flair was. What if he was in the exact location from which she'd just left? What if he was having talks with Evolution? It wasn't that she minded Randy and Stacy - or Sean O'Haire, the bassist. She probably wouldn't even have a problem with the guitarist with whom they'd replaced her - but Dave Batista was a different story. She didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. Hell, _he _was the reason she was here right now! 

"Lita?" She suddenly realized that Edge was speaking to her, waving a hand in front of her face at the same time. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry." 

"You blanked out on us again...Are you sure you're all right?" 

"Yeah...Of course I am," she said. 

The tall Canadian eyed her skeptically. She certainly hadn't _looked _all right. She'd had the strangest expression on her face, looking as though she were very worried about something. Although he still didn't kow her all that well, he wondered what was going on. 

"This is going to be great," Dave Batista said as he came to sit with his bandmembers at his dining room table. 

"I take it everything's completely taken care of?" Sean O'Haire asked. He was the latecomer to this dinner, as he'd had to run a quick errand immediately after the set they'd played for the talent scout. 

"Smooth and slick as ice," Dave replied, a satisfied grin on his face. "Whatever that is, it smells delicious," he said, turning to face Stacy. 

"You'll have to thank Randy, not me - _he's _the one who cooked dinner," the leggy blonde said with a smile as she glanced at her boyfriend. 

"Is that so?" O'Haire asked, an amused smirk coming to his face. 

"Yeah...Since Stacy can't even make toast without burning it to a crisp, _I'm _the chef at our place." Orton received a playful swat on the back of the head from his live-in girlfriend for his troubles. "Ow!" 

The newest member of Evolution sat back in his chair at the table, so far not all that amused with the playful banter of his new bandmates. Very serious by nature, he found them a bit immature for his tastes. Well, Mr. Batista wasn't all that bad. And Stacy Keibler was certainly a fine dish - even if she _didn't _know how to cook worth's a damn and was spoken for. 

"Hey, man...Is everything cool?" Sean asked as he regarded the burly guitarist. He hadn't missed the other man's excessive silence. 

"Yeah, it's all cool." The truth was, he found himself a tiny bit distracted and wished Mr. Flair had stayed for dinner - but the man had said he would be checking out another local band. 

He couldn't get some of the things Flair had mentioned about his club out of his mind. There were some aspects of the place - of the man's description of it - that he found familiar somehow, even though he'd never once stepped foot inside the place or even seen it on the outside. 

Stacy, who'd gone into the kitchen to serve dinner, returned to the table. 

"Since you're our newest member, you get first pickings," she said, a friendly, cordial smile on her pretty face. "Dark or white meat, Hunter?" 

**Part 13**

**Back**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Lita wore a soft smile on her face as she glanced over to her left and saw Chris, and beyond him, Edge. Christian was behind Jericho, sitting at his drumkit, and the third blond man on the stage seemed to take such pleasure out of banging away on the skins. It caused her smile to increase. 

The redhead felt truly excited about playing her first show with Sweet Misery. The guys were true professionals, and over the last two weeks, she'd gotten to know them all pretty well. 

She glanced over to the other side of the floor in front of the stage and saw Trish swaying slightly to the music. The petite blonde wore a pleased smile of her own, her eyes shining as she blinked up at them. 

Amy was surprised when, a moment later, the Canadian woman caught her gaze. Trish gave her a knowing wink, and Lita winked back at her new friend. 

She was feeling more at home here than she'd ever imagined possible. It was hard to believe that, only a couple of short weeks ago, she'd been miserable in another band altogether with her ex-boyfriend. 

The show was turning out to be a success. They were playing _In The Raw_, and it was to a hometown crowd, but Lita thought it was absolutely perfect. 

She'd been very pleasantly surprised when Chris had told her to choose some of her favorite songs for the band to cover. Sweet Misery was a 'regular' band that did their own original material, but at the same time, it was trademark for the group to play at least four or five cover songs in a set. 

Before she knew it, the song she'd chosen for the night's show was due. Amy felt a tiny bit nervous, as she wasn't typically a lead vocalist - but for the song she'd chosen, she would be exactly that. 

While the intro to the song began, Lita bit her lip at the thought of making her debut as a frontperson, even if it was only for one song - but now that it was happening, all she felt was a delicious sense of anticipation. 

"Put your hand on my skin..." the redhead crooned, belting out the very techno Madonna song "Skin." Although not metal, it was one of her absolute favorites. 

Amy was so intent, so focused on singing and playing her guitar that she didn't notice the intense gaze bestowed upon her by Edge. The tall blond man wore a tiny smile on his face as he watched her. He continued to keep his gaze on Lita as she sang: "...kiss me, I'm dying..." 

Something inside of the tall blond man seemed to swell as he listened to the sheer emotion in the redheaded woman's voice. He was surprised that she'd never been a lead vocalist before, as her vocals were really very good. He wouldn't quite go so far as to say she had the voice of an angel, but she had this really cool husky quality - and he had to admit, he found it quite sexy. 

As they continued playing and Lita continued to sing, Edge couldn't help feeling mesmerized. Over the last couple of weeks since he'd met the fiery young woman, he'd found himself positively captivated. It was a strange feeling considering their initial opinions of one another. He'd never been in such a predicament before. But he had to admit, it was anything but unpleasant. 

He found himself thinking about what a terrific person Amy was, and how very beautiful - and not only on the outside. She was truly someone special. 

Edge had a sudden burst of clarity as he realized what was happening... He was getting to like Lita more and more as time went on. What was all of this leading up to? 

He found himself anxious to find out the answer to his own mental question. 

**Part 14**

**Back**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

The blonde woman smiled brightly as she made her way through the small crowd of people to the front of the stage. She enjoyed concerts and parties and other places where she could mingle and socialize with other people. She found people to be such fascinating creatures. 

"Oops...Oh, sorry," she said, the smile briefly waning as she realized she'd stepped on the foot of a pretty petite blonde. 

Trish Stratus arched a brow as she glared up at the taller woman. "That's okay..." Even though she knew it had only been an accident, she was still annoyed. 

"These guys are _gorgeous_!" the newcomer exclaimed. "You trying to get one of them for the night, too?" 

Trish rolled her eyes, but when she turned to fully face the tall blonde, she openly glared at her. "I don't _have _to," she said with annoyance. "The drummer happens to be my boyfriend." 

"Ahh..." the other blonde said, and she raised a hand to twirl her forefinger through her long platinum hair. 

Trish eyed her warily. Who the hell _was _this annoying woman? She decided to find out. 

"I'm Trish," she said, not bothering to put out her hand to shake. "I manage Sweet Misery. And _you _are...?" 

"Torrie Wilson," the woman replied, giving the little blonde a winning smile, displaying her perfect white teeth. 

"Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." 

"Yeah...yeah, I am," Torrie said, her gaze riveted to someone on the stage. Trish followed her line of vision and saw that the woman's focus was Edge. In a surprising move, she turned back to Trish. "Hey, you know - I know that redhead! Who, by the way, looks very out of place with these guys..." She giggled. 

"You know Lita? How?" 

Again, Torrie giggled, and she twirled the same lock of hair around her finger. Trish couldn't help but wonder if it was some type of nervous habit. 

"I broke up her and her boyfriend..." she answered, and the smaller woman's brown eyes widened in shock at her sheer candidness. "_That's _how I know her..." 

Just before their set was done, Amy caught a glimpse of a rather familiar but despised face. 

Torrie Wilson, the blonde slut, was standing beside Trish on the side of the stage. What in hell was _she_ doing here at _In The Raw_? 

She tried to concentrate on her guitar playing, feeling quite relieved that she was no longer singing lead. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't be able to concentrate or get out the lyrics as long as she had _this_ annoying distraction. 

The redhead glared at Torrie for a few long moments, hatred coursing through her toward the tall blonde. Torrie Wilson was the reason she and Batista had broken up - _she_ was the floozy with whom Dave had cheated on her... 

She couldn't help but wonder why the platinum blonde was here now. _What_ could she possibly want? 

At that thought, Lita sneered and told herself there was only one thing the woman _would_ want - actually, maybe not just _one_, seeing as she was the biggest slut walking. She wouldn't be _able_ to walk with the amount of screwing she did. Hell, her name should have been 'Whorrie!' 

The final song of the set finally, mercifully, came to an end, and Amy removed her guitar in a hurry, too agitated to even acknowledge the crowd. She turned to the guitar stands a few feet behind her and placed the instrument on one, then, before Chris, Edge or Christian could even react, she bolted to the backstage room, practically slamming the door on her way in. 

Edge and Jericho exchanged confused glances. 

"I wonder what _that_ was all about?" Chris said. 

A handsome African-American man neared the group, an equally concerned expression on his face. Booker T had been behind the consoles tonight, as Rob Van Dam, their usual sound engineer, had been indisposed for the night. 

"I dunno, but she sure looked pissed up there during the last couple of songs," he said, responding to the blond man's question. 

Edge turned to gaze toward the door through which the redhead had disappeared. 

"Maybe we should go and find out what's bothering her..." 

Christian joined his friends, a grin on his face. 

"That was some set, huh?" he asked, evidently guileless about the current situation. 

"Yeah, it was, Junior..." Jericho replied, his face still serious. Then, turning toward the backstage room, he said, "But at the moment, we've got a little situation to take care of..." 

**Part 15**

**Back**


	15. Chapter 15

Lita was fuming as she got to the backstage room. 

She began to pace the length of the tiny area, wanting nothing more than to go back out there and shatter the blonde woman's face with her fist. What the _hell_ was that plastic bimbo Torrie Wilson even _doing_ here? She should have been back _there_, with Lita's own ex-boyfriend, Dave Batista! 

The door suddenly opened, and Chris stepped in, the redhead meeting his concerned blue eyes for a beat before she turned away. 

"Hey...Red..." 

Amy turned back to face her friend. 

"What happened out there? You looked - _look_ - pissed enough to murder someone..." Jericho said. 

"Oh, you can say that..." she replied as she clenched both hands into fists. 

"What did it?" Chris questioned, his eyes fixed to her face. "You were looking in Trish's direction, but you two didn't have a spat or anything, did you?" 

"No - of course not...Trish is a sweetheart," the redhead stated as she ran a hand through her long hair. 

"That other girl...?" Jericho arched an eyebrow as he asked. 

Lita rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Fuck yes!" 

"Shh...Don't say _that_!" Chris exclaimed in a loud whisper. "People'll think we're having hot sex in here..." 

The young woman shot him a dirty look, obviously unamused. 

"Sorry...I was just trying to lighten the mood...So," he continued, changing back to the original subject at hand, "what's the deal?" 

"That girl...That _whore_ that was talking to Trish was single-handedly responsible for the end of my relationship..." Lita explained. "With my boyfriend, _and_ with my band..." 

"Well, not _single_-handedly," Chris pointed out. "If your boyfriend cheated on you with her, they were _both_ responsible..." 

"Right..." 

There was a brief silence as Jericho thought about what to say next. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment as something occurred to him, then was interrupted. 

A knock sounded at the door. 

The two exchanged glances, the blond man giving Lita a questioning look, as though asking if it were all right if they had company. 

"Yeah, come in..." the redhead called. 

The rest of Sweet Misery, Trish in front and rushing to her, entered the room. 

"Hey, Li - you okay?" Edge asked, and Lita noted the concern in his brilliant green eyes. To think that only a few days earlier, she and the tall guitarist couldn't stand one another. Now, it was obvious he cared. 

She didn't respond verbally at first and instead merely spoke with her eyes. 

"I..._will_ be..." 

The tallest of the men in the room arched a brow at that. He honestly didn't know what to think of such an answer. 

Trish eyed Lita knowingly, and the redhead met her eyes. The little blonde cocked her head slightly to one side, as though attempting to silently communicate with her. 

"All right...Well, if all is dandy, we better get back out there..." Chris said, and it was then that Lita realized exactly how clueless men truly were. 

"Come on, babe..." Christian said, reaching for Trish's hand as he followed Jericho and Edge, who'd lingered a bit, to the door. 

"Hang on, honey...I'll be right there..." 

"Oh..." The blond man glanced at Lita before speaking again. "Okay, I understand..." Then he left, and the two women were alone. 

Trish eyed her friend with concern. 

"It was that Torrie person that got you so upset, wasn't it?" 

The redhead nearly did a double-take of surprise at the blonde's words. 

"How did you know that?" 

"The annoying bitch told me she knew you - and _how_ she knew you..." Trish replied. 

Lita felt her blood boiling and curled her hands into fists yet again... 

**Part 16**

**Back**


	16. Chapter 16

Ric Flair was extremely proud of himself as he entered _In The Raw_. 

The man smiled confidently as he walked past club workers and patrons alike. 

He'd done a good job... _Very_ good. His scouting trip to Boston had been a huge success, in his opinion. 

"Ric! Welcome back!" 

The older man turned to see his business partner, Stephanie McMahon, heading his way. The young woman's face wore a bright, cheery smile, and he sensed something good had happened to her while he'd been away. 

"Hello, Stephanie! Thanks for the warm greeting." Ric enveloped the young woman in a hug. He'd come to think of her as a daughter of sorts. 

"How was the excursion?" 

The man's smile widened into a full-fledged grin. 

"I'm glad you asked...It was a complete success, and, my dear lady, I _know_ you won't be disappointed..." 

"Fantastic!" Stephanie exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling as she clapped her hands together in delight. "So, who have you got for us?" 

"A terrific, hot band called Evolution..." the man replied. 

"What...?" The brunette's face suddenly fell. 

"Evolution..." Ric repeated. 

"Oh, no...oh, no...Ric, that's _terrible_!" Stephanie pressed both hands against her temples, her facial expression beyond worried. 

"Why? Steph, I don't understand..." 

The brunette sat down on the edge of the stage as she began to explain. 

"While you were away, Sweet Misery hired a new guitar player..." 

"Rally? That's terrific - who is he?" 

"_She_," Stephanie corrected. "And just wait till I tell you who she is..." 

Ric eyed his business partner expectantly. 

"She's a former member of Evolution!" the brunette revealed. She knew all the details, thanks to Chris. The blond man had told her all about the conversation he'd had with Lita after the redhead had rushed backstage after seeing Torrie Wilson in the small crowd. 

"Not only that, but she had her reasons for quitting that band...Ric," Stephanie continued, "she left Evolution because her boyfriend - who was her bandmate - was screwing some slut!" 

Flair's expression darkened as he suddenly realized the seriousness of the situation. 

"Oh, no...I see what you're saying...And you're afraid this girl might quit because her former band - her former _boyfriend_ - will be playing here..." 

"_Yes_!" the brunette cried, her voice and face alike full of dismay. "Chris, Christian and Edge searched long and hard for the perfect replacement for Test, and Lita is it..." She shook her head. "It would be a horrible shame if she left, especially so soon after being hired..." 

"Let's not panic, Steph..." Flair said, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. "Let me think...I'm sure I can figure something out..." 

"You'd _better_..." the young woman said, her blue eyes flashing in a cross between despair and annoyance... 

Part 17 

Back 


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie sat sulking at her desk in her meager office, her mind focused on what might happen with this whole Evolution thing. 

Damn it... If only she'd known about Lita before she'd joined Sweet Misery... If only she'd known one of Evolution's members was the redhead's ex-boyfriend... If only... 

And my God, there were about a million 'if onlys,' weren't there? 

She could only hope Ric would be able to get back in touch with the band before it was too late. It wouldn't be fair to Chris, Edge and Christian - not to mention Lita - if things got hairy because of the presence of Lita's ex. It wasn't as though they'd split up amicably. If only they _had_... And there she went again with the 'if onlys'... 

"Hey..." 

The brunette looked up at the voice and the knocks at the door. A sad smile came to her as she noted who was there. 

"Oh... Hey, Rob." 

RVD stepped into the office, a questioning look on his face. 

"Steph? What's wrong? You look like the end of the world is upon is," the man remarked. 

"Ugh... If only it were that simple," the pretty brunette sighed. She ran both hands through her long hair and sat up a little. "God, Chris is going to _kill_ me!" 

"Why?" Van Dam asked, his face turning serious. "What happened?" 

"Well," Stephanie began explaining, "during Ric's most recent excursion, he scouted a band called Evolution - which just so happens to be Lita's former band!" 

"Uh oh... Judging by your whole demeanor, things weren't pleasant between her and them?" 

"Rob, Lita's ex-boyfriend was the reason she quit," the young woman revealed. "And from what I understand, she wanted to get as far away from his as possible! They broke up because he cheated on her, and the girl he was with was here just the other day - and got upset and walked off the stage when she saw her! Chris talked to her and she told him all about it." Stephanie lay her head down on the desk helplessly. 

"Ouch," RVD said. He could see why his boss was so unhappy and worried. Her fear was that Lita would probably quit Sweet Misery if her ex-boyfriend's band were to come to work at _In The Raw_. And she was also afraid that, if _that_ happened, her new boyfriend, Chris Jericho, would be furious and blame _her_. "Steph, this isn't your fault. Hell, it's not even Ric's fault - it's just one of those freaky coincidences." 

Stephanie knew Rob was right, but nonetheless, she _still_ couldn't help feeling responsible. 

"You know what I think?" Rob asked, his head tilted to one side as he looked down at her. He couldn't help feeling sympathetic at the sadness and anxiety clearly shining in her eyes and on her pretty face. "My honest opinion? I think you worry too much." 

Stephanie met the man's eyes and couldn't help but smile. As long as she'd known Rob Van Dam, he'd always been of an optimistic nature, seeing the positive in everything. He was not only one of her employees, he was also a trusted friend. 

"Well..." she began, a small smile coming to her lips. "...I guess you're right." She remained silently thoughtful for a beat, then looked at him again. "So, you really think I'm making way too much of this?" 

"Absolutely... Steph, I'm sure everything will be _fine_. Lita seems to be a real level-headed person," Rob pointed out. "I bet even if her old band _does_ come to play here, she won't quit Sweet Misery." A somewhat mischievous grin came to his face. "I know I haven't known her too long, but she strikes me as the type to be pretty competitive - she'd probably be hell-bent on outplaying her ex-boyfriend's band!" 

The brunette found herself suddenly laughing softly. Van Dam had definitely lifted her spirits. 

"You know, I never thought of that!" she exclaimed. "But I can definitely see her doing that!" 

"There you go!" 

Stephanie was so grateful toward her friend for making her feel better. In fact, she was ready to talk to Chris about all of this and have him break the news to his new guitarist - that her former band very well might be coming to play here. Rob was right - Lita _was_ of a competitive nature. She recalled Chris telling her about the redhead first meeting Edge, and how the sparks had flown. There had been a definite competition between the two, not only because they were both guitar players, but they hadn't liked one another, either. 

Her mind made up, Stephanie rose from behind her desk. 

"Thanks, Rob - you've really helped me." 

"Hey, don't think nothing of it," the ponytailed man replied with a wink. 

"Oh, remind me to do something later, will you?" the young woman said. 

"What?" 

"To give you a nice, fat raise..." 

Part 18 

Back 


	18. Chapter 18

Lita smiled at Edge as the two traded guitar licks onstage. They were practicing for the night's show and wanted everything to be perfect. 

The truth was, the redhead felt a little guilty for the last show they'd put on. Although she despised Torrie Wilson like nobody's business, she knew she shouldn't have just dropped everything and walked off the stage. The guys were depending on her, and she couldn't put her personal life before the band... 

The tall blond man abruptly stopped playing and glanced around. 

"Hey, where are Chris and Christian when we need them?" 

"We don't need them," Lita replied, sticking out her tongue. "All hair the axe master and axe mistress!" They both laughed for a moment before the young woman became distracted by a presence over by the bar. 

Although Adam spoke to her again, the redhead was not listening. Quickly, she removed her guitar, placed it on a stand and hopped off the stage - leaving a confused Edge. 

She approached the tall, muscular, dark-haired man at the bar, his back turned to her. He was in the middle of writing something on a small piece of paper. 

"Sean?" 

The young man turned at the sound of the voice, his blue eyes registering surprise. 

"Amy? Hey!" 

The redhead laughed as he wrapped her in a big bear hug, lifting her off her feet in the process. 

Meanwhile, still on the stage, Adam watched the two suspiciously. He wondered who the guy was that Lita was being so overly friendly with - and couldn't help feeling a tiny bit jealous... Okay, a _lot_ jealous. 

"What are you doing here?" the guitarist asked, a smile that went all the way to her hazel eyes present on her pretty face. 

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," he replied. "Anyway, I'm here because-" 

"Excuse me..." 

Lita and Sean both looked up to see Edge standing there, his face not displaying any of his true emotions. Instead, he was making a conscious effort to merely look curious. 

"Oh," the redheaded guitar player said, "Adam Copeland, this is Sean O'Haire. He's an old friend." 

"Old friend?" the blond man parroted. He stared at the dark, shaggy-haired, goateed young man with suspicion. 

"Yeah - remember my old band, Evolution? Well, he's the bass player." 

"Really?" Edge said, not missing the way Sean had his arm around Amy's waist, a smile on his face. O'Haire was a big guy, certainly bigger and more powerful than himself - it might be tough to win a fight against him. And then another thought occurred to him - Lita had told him her split from her boyfriend hadn't been friendly, yet these two were seemingly _very_ close. But he quickly recalled the woman as saying her ex was a fellow guitarist - and she's just told him this O'Haire guy was Evolution's bassist. 

"Yeah," Sean answered for Lita. He turned to meet the redhead's eyes, the two gazing at one another for a beat. "And I can't tell you how much we miss our little Amy..." 

Somehow, Adam had the feeling 'we' was really just Sean himself - or at least _mostly_ Sean... This was weird - these two were really only friends? To his perception, they seemed to be a lot chummier than that. 

"Anyway," Lita piped, "Adam is the other guitarist in my new band, Sweet Misery." 

"Yeah, I've heard of your band," O'Haire said. "You guys have quite a reputation in the Boston area." 

"All _good_, I hope," Edge said dryly. 

Sean nodded. 

"Of course." 

There was a brief silence between the three until the redheaded woman realized her friend hadn't even answered her earlier question. 

"So, Sean..." she began, gazing up into his blue eyes. "_What_ are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you!" She turned so that she fully faced him and pulled the big man into a hug, which he more than willingly returned. And Adam was burning up inside... 

The dark-haired man laughed and then spoke. 

"Evolution is officially coming here to play, baby!" 

Lita pulled away just a bit to stare at him. A feeling of shock went through her as she absorbed Sean's words. 

"You... you _are_?" 

"Yeah - Ric Flair scouted us last week, and we're good to go." He grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "We'll get to see each other all the time..." 

Amy's smile returned, but it was a half-hearted one. While she would love to see Sean, Randy and Stacy on a regular basis again, Dave was another story. Besides, since he'd started officially 'seeing' Torrie Wilson after she'd broken up with him, the platinum blonde would be ever-present as well. 

She glanced nervously at Adam, then back to O'Haire, hesitant to speak. Then, "Well, what do you know... Cool..." 

Part 19 

Back 


	19. Chapter 19

Adam sat on the edge of the low stage, his green gaze fixed on Lita and Sean O'Haire as they sat together at a small table near the bar.

His right hand involuntarily clenched into a tight fist, his jaw setting angrily. He thought about how O'Haire called the redhead by her real name and wondered about the significance of such a thing. He thought about how chummy the redhead and the man were. He'd just _met_ Lita's former bandmate and friend, and already he despised the guy...

"Hey..."

Edge looked up to see Chris Jericho behind him, the bass player coming around to sit beside him.

"You seem aggravated, to say the least," he continued. "What's-" Chris didn't bother finishing his question as he followed his friend's line of vision. And then he totally understood as he watched Lita and some guy sitting together, chatting it up. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other, too, as though they'd known each other for a long time.

"Who's that guy with Lita?"

The taller of the two blond men made a face of further displeasure as he explained.

"Old friend of hers - Sean O'Haire. He's the bass player for Evolution."

Jericho raised an eyebrow at this bit of information.

"Is that so? I didn't know Evolution were going to be playing here... And- oh, Christ!"

"What?" Adam asked as his expression turned concerned and curious at once. He was so annoyed about this O'Haire guy taking Amy's attention away from him that he genuinely had no clue why Chris was suddenly upset.

"Don't you see?" the shorter man said. "If Evolution is going to be playing gigs here, how is Lita going to take that?" He gestured with a nod of his head toward the pair at the table near the bar. "I'm guessing this guy isn't her ex-boyfriend, seeing as she's friendly with him."

Edge pressed his lips together in anger. No kidding, they were friendly - _too_ friendly, if you asked him. He didn't fail to notice how O'Haire kept touching the young woman's hand, or how Lita kept playing with her long hair - an obvious sign that she was attracted to him.

"You're right... He's _not_ her ex-boyfriend. So?"

"'So?'" Jericho rolled his eyes impatiently. Edge was being really dense right now, and it was ticking him off. "So _that_ means she won't be quite as friendly to the ex once he shows up. And if Evolution play here, she's probably not going to be too happy _because_ of him."

The taller blond arched a brow.

"Oh..." He ran a hand through his long hair as he finally saw Chris' point. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Damn it... Steph must have known about this," Jericho muttered. "Why the hell didn't she-" He abruptly stopped speaking as he caught sight of his new girlfriend as she strolled across the floor directly toward them. He noted the guilty look on her face and knew from where it stemmed.

"Stephanie, is there something you wanted to tell us?"

The brunette raised both hands in an appeasing manner.

"Now, guys - please don't get angry, but... Well, Ric's last excursion-"

Chris interrupted her.

"Let me guess - it involved a band called 'Evolution,' and they're going to be playing here now - Lita's ex-boyfriend and all..."

Stephanie's jaw dropped in surprise.

"H-how did you know that?"

"Just a hunch," he replied. "For instance, the fact that their bass player's here and told Lita that..."

"Oh." The tall brunette grew silent as she feared the worst. After a beat, she looked up at the frontman with her big blue eyes. "Chris, I _meant_ to tell you guys earlier, but something important came up."

Jericho nodded, his expression still serious.

"I believe you, Steph... But what are we going to do about Lita?"

"Well, I... I'm just hoping she doesn't take the news too badly. I mean, we all know that her breakup with her boyfriend and Evolution wasn't a happy one."

"She looks pretty happy to _me_," Edge grumbled.

Stephanie and Chris followed his line of vision to the redhead and the big, dark-haired man.

The brunette prettily arched an eyebrow.

"He's Evolution's bassist?"

"Yeah," Edge said. "And don't _point_, Steph!" he added in a loud whisper. All he knew was that he sure as hell didn't want to draw their attention.

"Oh, why don't you just get over yourself..."

The tall blond turned to stare at his bandmate and friend.

"What?"

"You heard me, Junior - instead of sitting here and making yourself sick watching those two, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Chris suggested pointedly.

"What are you talking about?"

The smaller man rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Help me..." he muttered, shaking his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose with the fingers of his right hand. Then, "Look, why don't you just tell Lita you have feelings for her?"

Edge eyed Jericho incredulously.

"Are you kidding? 'Feelings' for her? Chris, it's a miracle I even _like_ that woman - look at how we were when we met... Like oil and water."

Chris shrugged as he put an arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

"Whatever, man..."

As the couple walked away, the tall Canadian couldn't help but glance back over at the redhead and her large buddy.

Part 20

Back


	20. Chapter 20

Lita sat on the edge of the low stage at In the Raw, deeply lost in thought.

It was the day after she'd seen Sean here, and her mind was whirling into overtime. What was she going to do? Her old band was coming to town... Like it or not, Evolution was going to be a regular fixture here - and back in her life again. That knowledge hit her like a freight train.

Of course, it wasn't Sean, Randy, Stacy or even the new guitar player who'd replaced her she worried about. But damn it, she was going to have to deal with seeing Dave again on a regular basis. Not to mention his bleached blonde whore...

She was still brooding when she felt someone come up to sit beside her.

"You okay?"

Without turning around, she shook her head.

"I don't know, Chris... I really don't know."

The blond man raised a hand to run it through his long hair and sighed. This was exactly the kind of reaction he'd been afraid the redhead would have from the moment he'd heard the news from Stephanie. Lita just seemed so lost, so dejected... uncertain. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything rash.

"Hey, don't worry..." he said with a chuckle as he suddenly brightened. He gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder. "We'll kick their ass onstage - we'll show Evolution-" He made a face as he mockingly emphasized the other band's name. "-who rules this place and town!"

Lita gave him a small smile, grateful for his friendship and camaraderie. She only wished she could get more of that from Edge, but the tall man had sort of distanced himself the last couple of days. She wondered what was up.

"Yeah..." She glanced around the club, taking note of everyone who was there. "Hey, have you seen Edge?"

"Not in the last few minutes, but he might be downstairs... Either that or he stepped out." Chris quirked his brows upward, amused by the way the redhead was scanning their surroundings for the other blond man. He didn't understand how they could be so obviously into each other and deny it - or at least _Edge_ had... He knew as well that the blond guitarist had been avoiding Amy over the last couple of days out of resentment, and probably a feeling of rejection.

Yup, Edge was definitely in denial - or else completely oblivious. Hey, maybe he was a combination of both. It wouldn't surprise Chris if the latter applied to his friend.

Then, as though on cue, Edge suddenly appeared through the entrance of the club and exchanged words with Albert. So, he _had_ stepped out.

"Look..." Jericho said to Lita, the young woman following his line of vision. "There he is..."

The redhead's lips parted slightly as she gazed across the club at the tall Canadian. She wanted so badly to just march up to him and ask what was up, why he'd been acting so funny lately... But if she did that, chances were he'd laugh at her or ask what the hell she was talking about. Guys usually had snappy, off-the-cuff remarks like that about such questions. That was especially the case when you thought there was something wrong and they _didn't_.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Chris was suggesting, the blond man nudging her again. "You know you want to..."

Lita felt her cheeks burning bright red, for some reason, and she refused to look at Jericho because of it. Instead, she kept her head turned away from him as she nodded. His suggestion wasn't a bad one.

"I guess I will..." With that, the guitar player rose and made a beeline for Edge, where he was now standing near the bar. The blond man's back was toward her and she stepped up closer to him. She bit her lip nervously, then bit the bullet.

"Hey..." she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

He turned and gazed down at her, and the redhead instantly recognized the effect he was having on her.

"Hey, Li..." Edge replied, his green eyes shifting away from her - almost as though, to the young woman that he really didn't want to talk to her. She wondered why in the world that would be the case. "Look..." he continued. "I promised Rob and Booker I'd help them out with something." Then, before Lita could protest, the tall blond man strode off, his long legs moving fast.

Amy stood there feeling hurt and left wondering what she'd done to deserve such a cold shoulder...

Part 21

Back


	21. Chapter 21

Lita laughed as she and Trish exited the small backstage room together, the blonde relaying the story of how she and Christian had first met. 

"Is he really that clueless when it comes to pickup lines?" the redhead cackled. "'I lost my phone number, can I have yours?'" 

Trish laughed along with her friend. 

"I know! It's really amazing, isn't it? I mean, one, that I ever gave him the time of day after that, and two, that he's actually evolved!" 

"I would hope so!" Lita quipped, laughter still bubbling from her. "I see that you've trained him quite well." 

"Where is my Prince Charming, anyway?" Trish asked, her gaze sweeping over the entire club floor. "I would've thought the guys would be back by now." 

"Maybe not. I haven't known them that long, but those three really do like to be fashionably late." Lita's happy expression fades as she thought about the still growing rift between her and Edge. It was so strange. What was it with the tall blond man? She just couldn't figure it out, and it was maddening. 

"What's wrong?" Trish asked with concern, taking note of the change in the taller woman's demeanor. 

"It's Edge," Lita admitted. "I just don't get him - we became such good friends, and then poof - he avoids me like the plague." She shook her head sadly. 

"Hmm..." The little blonde placed her hands on her hips as she thought about it. "I dunno... maybe he's peeved because your ex is coming here with his band?" 

The redhead was silent for a beat before another possible reason for Edge's sudden indifference hit her. 

"That's it! Trish, you're a genius!" 

"I know..." the shorter girl nodded, a teasing grin on her face. 

"But I don't think it's anything at all to do with Dave - I think it's about Sean." 

The petite blonde recalled the handsome, tattooed bass player and arched a brow. 

"Oh, him? Yeah, you know, he does seem to like you, Lita - a lot," she emphasized. 

"Who? Sean? Nah, we've always only been buddies." 

"Li, come on - you don't find him more than friendly toward you?" Trish pressed. "The guy goes out of his way to hug you and stuff." 

"Well..." the redhead began, hesitating as she carefully considered what her friend was implying. "But still - we are just friends. He's never said anything to indicate he wants anything otherwise." 

Trish smacked herself in the forehead in frustration. 

"Amy, don't you see? Guys are weird... Okay, so Sean O'Haire didn't just come straight out and hand you a cheesy line like Christian did me, but think about it!" 

"Wait - I'm all confused," Lita said, shaking her head, her hands out in a helpless gesture. "So, even if what you just said is true, why would it matter? Are you saying Adam is jealous?" 

The blonde gaped at her friend, seemingly about ten seconds from either groaning or just reaching out to strangle Lita. It amazed her that the redhead could really be so clueless. 

"Yes, that would be a fair assumption." 

"Heh..." Amy placed a slim forefinger against her chin, her gaze focusing on nothing as she thought about that idea. Edge with a crush on her? Edge liking her to the point that he was jealous of an old male friend of hers? Somehow, it seemed impossible... yet, at the same time, what Trish was saying made a lot of sense. She looked back at her friend. 

"So, what do you think I should do?" 

Trish rolled her brown eyes in exasperation. 

"Talk to him, girl!" 


	22. Chapter 22

"Look who finally made it!" 

The exclamation came from a pleased-looking Ric Flair, the club's co-owner beaming as he eyed the mostly burly male rock band entering the building. 

"Stacy... Lovely Stacy," the man said, taking hold of the tall blonde woman's hand and giving it a squeeze and a pat. "So nice to see you again." 

Stacy Keibler smiled at Flair's hospitality, the keyboardist's boyfriend, Randy Orton, just behind her. 

After a few niceties with the others, Ric finally found himself welcoming the leader and co-founder of Evolution, Dave Batista. Despite what Stephanie had told him a few days earlier, the older man refused to let his true emotions show. As far as Evolution were concerned, nothing was awry. 

"Dave, my man..." 

Batista gratefully took hold of Ric's outstretched hand and shook it. A small smile crossed the big man's sharp features as he glanced over his shoulder at the young woman behind him, holding onto his left arm. 

"This is my girlfriend, Torrie..." 

"Well..." Flair spoke, his eyes merry as he fixed them on the tall platinum blonde. "Very nice to meet you, Torrie." 

The girl smiled widely, chasing that with a giggle. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Flair." 

"Charmed, I'm sure," he replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

From across the club floor, Lita frowned and shook her head. The redhead was not at all amused. Watching the display, she let out an audible exclamation of disgust before walking away to retreat to the backstage area. 

Chris and Stephanie, who'd been sitting with her, watched as their friend departed. The brunette looked worried as she met her boyfriend's eyes, then annoyed as she glanced back over to her business partner. Why did he have to make such a big fuss over the woman who'd come between Lita and her former boyfriend? It downright sickened her, and she decided she had to have words with Flair later on. 

Meanwhile, in the little backstage room, Lita froze just as she closed the door. Somehow, she'd thought she would be alone in here, but that was indeed not the case. 

Edge turned and caught sight of her, his green eyes showing initial surprise - and some other emotion the redhead was unable to read. Then, just as quickly, the tall blond man seemed to ignore her as he continued with his task of replacing the strings on his guitar. 

Lita felt her heart sink at the obviousness of the cold shoulder he was giving her. Damn it, it hurt. But yet, she had to talk to him. 

Doing her best to try and ignore the rotten feeling in the pit of her stomach, Amy turned to the blond man. 

"Adam, I'm glad you're here... The truth is, I wanted to talk to you." She inched closer to him and he had no choice but to look up at her since she placed herself directly in front of him. 

He allowed his gaze to drink her in longer than he wanted, and he felt a surge of warmth as he took in the expression on her face. She was so beautiful, yet a look of uncertainty and perhaps even fear, seemed to dominate her face. He could only wonder why. 

He didn't bother giving her that chance. 

"Oh, really?" he asked, abandoning his task with the guitar as he stood up before her. "Well, that's too bad, because when you really get down to it, we have nothing to talk about." Then, despite feeling kind of shitty about his attitude toward her, he cooly slipped from the room. 

Lita stood there, fists clenched as he left her, the door closing audibly in his wake. She was seething - but damn if she didn't suddenly feel tears burning behind her eyelids. 


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a long night...

Edge ran a hand through his long blond hair and sighed as he sipped a bottle of Heineken, his gaze trained on the luscious form. Now that he'd gotten a few drinks in him, it seemed he couldn't take his eyes off of her. So much for wanting to play the avoidance card.

They were finished for the night. Evolution had played first, being the 'new' band in the neighborhood. The tall blond man had to admit, they were good - not as good as Sweet Misery, but good nonetheless. Despite his vast dislike for their bass player, he was man enough to admit the other band's talent.

He'd been studying Lita like a hawk for the last several long minutes, the redhead seemingly oblivious to his scrutiny. Damn, but she was hot. It was just too bad that things had to be so tense between them. And on that thought, Edge again sighed. It certainly seemed that, in this case at least, first impressions were really lasting ones. He and the female guitarist had definitely not gotten off on the right foot, having not been able to stand one another. Was it just a fluke that they'd gotten along for the last few weeks afterward?

Adam allowed his gaze to sweep over the inhabitants of the club as he took another hearty sip of beer. And then his eyes fixed on another person, a scowl coming to his face. He didn't quite know the answer to the question he'd just thought up, but what he did know was that he did not like Sean O'Haire. The dark-haired man was so damn... He didn't know why the word 'intrusive' suddenly entered his mind. But there was just something about him, something that left a horribly foul taste in his mouth.

He stood back in the shadows, not really wanting the other man to catch him watching him. Who knew what might happen, especially since Edge seemed unable to fake his emotions at the very moment? O'Haire would catch him frowning and scowling at him, looking at him with disapproval written all over his face and could very well march right over and confront him. And, seeing as the shaggy-haired man was quite a bit bigger than him, it could get downright ugly.

For a moment, he noticed Amy suddenly turn in his direction. She seemed to stare at him silently for a beat, and for some odd reason, his heartbeat quickened. She cocked her head to one side as she eyed him, seemingly seconds away from making her way over. Was she going to try to talk to him again? He supposed he had been a bit harsh earlier when he'd refused to hear her out. Yes, it seemed she was going to approach him.

It never happened, much to his chagrin. His eyes narrowed when, as she started walking across the club, she strolled over to the bar and ordered a drink from Shane Helms. Edge pressed his lips tightly together, his blood pressure pounding in his ears despite the loudness of the music playing on the loudspeakers above his head.

His stomach lurched as he suddenly noticed Sean O'Haire making a beeline straight for the bar, to the redhead. And his right hand clenched into a fist instinctively as the man reached her, touching her on the shoulder. As she turned around, the expression on her face unreadable, he simply saw red.

"Amy, are you okay?"

She turned around at the voice and the hand gently shaking her shoulder. Sean was right there, concern in his blue eyes as he gazed down into her face.

"Yeah," she lied, her gaze dropping slightly. She hated lying to people, especially to her friends. She figured O'Haire knew her well enough to see right through her facade, but whatever. He would never understand if she tried to explain it. "I'm just..." She raised her head to meet his eyes again, forcing a tiny smile for his benefit. "... a little tired, that's all."

"Understandable," the big man replied. He looked around the place for a beat, then turned back to her, his voice lowered despite the music blasting around them. "It's Dave, isn't it?"

"What?" the redhead questioned, an eyebrow arched.

"Seeing Dave again," Sean elaborated. "And of course, having to see Torrie."

"Oh..." She swallowed hard, her blood bubbling at the sound of that hated woman's name. "Yeah." She let out a long breath, now aggravated on top of feeling sad. On that note, she glanced around the club, a frown marring her features as she caught sight of her former boyfriend. Batista was standing with Randy and their new band member, Paul Levesque - who liked to go by the moniker Triple H, for some reason - and she found herself feeling relieved that she didn't see Torrie Wilson anywhere. However, she knew the blonde was around, as she'd seen her earlier.

"Shit," she cursed softly as a smiling Shane placed a bottle of Coors Light down in front of her. Despite the fact that the bartender insisted the beer was on him, she wanted to leave him a tip. "I left my purse in the back room," she explained, then raised a finger in a 'wait' gesture. "I'll be right back," she concluded, glancing from Helms to O'Haire before rushing across the floor to the backstage room. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for the spectacle she would catch a glimpse of back there.

Amy turned the knob on the door, fully intent on just snatching up her purse and leaving the room. However, her eyes widened in shock at the scene. Her jaw dropped.

Adam stood there, his head back, eyes closed in obvious pleasure while Torrie Wilson, of all people, was on her knees before him. The platinum blonde seemed to be taking as much joy in giving the blowjob as he seemed to be in getting it.

"Oh, my God!" The words left Lita's lips without her even realizing she'd spoken them, horror coursing through her. Her blood seemed to have gone cold as ice.

Edge's head snapped directly in her direction, his green eyes shocked and worried as he stared her way. The redhead didn't know whether he was embarrassed or ashamed or something else as he grabbed his slick erect member and shoved it back into the black leather pants he was wearing - but at the moment, she didn't care. All she could see as she grabbed her purse and turned her back was another man who had betrayed her with that fucking slut.

"Amy!"

She didn't respond other than to break into a run. She raced back out to the bar, somehow managing to snatch up a few bills from her wallet and tossed them onto the bar's counter for Shane, her gaze going to Sean.

"Let's get out of here - please?"

O'Haire was filled with wonder as he took in the expression on her face, the strange inflection of her voice, but he didn't argue.

"Okay." In an instant, he ushered her to the door and they were gone.

"Amy, wait!" Adam felt his heart sink all the way into his boots as he rushed out there, just in time to see the back of her red hair as Sean O'Haire escorted her out of the club.


	24. Chapter 24

Edge tore at his hair, his heart all the way down into his boots as he stood there. It was no use - Lita had run off, and with that O'Haire character, no less. And despite the fact that she was certainly not his girlfriend, he couldn't help feeling like shit.

"What the hell was that all about, Junior?"

The tall blond man turned to see Chris right behind him, a quizzical expression on his friend's face. The bass player gestured with a hand toward the door, his brow quirking up.

Adam shook his head, at a loss for words.

"It's... nothing. Just... Oh, never mind."

"Never mind with the 'never mind' stuff, Edgeward - Lita ran out of here like a bat out of hell just now. What the heck is going on with you two?" he demanded. "Did you get into a fight with her again?"

"No," the taller man stated, his gaze going heavenward as he mentally replayed the look in the redhead's eyes when she'd caught him and that blonde. "She walked in on me and-" He cast his gaze around the area, gesturing when he saw the tall blonde woman. "-her in the middle of something."

Jericho frowned.

"You mean _her_?" he asked, gesturing subtly with one hand.

Edge nodded.

"Boy, are you an idiot," Chris muttered. "No wonder she was so upset. You do know who that is?"

"Just some chick."

"No, Edge - not 'just some chick.'" The shorter man shook his head, his blue eyes flashing as he continued. "That's Torrie - the girl her ex-boyfriend fucked her over for. Lita hates her."

"Oh... I didn't-"

Chris didn't let him finish, instead cutting him off as he edged closer to his friend to speak a little more discreetly.

"And you better hope for your sake that her boyfriend never finds out you fucked her..."

"I didn't fuck her," Adam replied lamely.

A smirk crossed the singer's face.

"Yeah? She go down on you?"

The tall guitarist nodded, thoroughly hating himself. He wouldn't have even so much as done a single thing other than look at that blonde had he not been feeling so bitter about Amy and Sean being so chummy together. Chris was right - he was an idiot.

"I don't think that'll matter," the shorter man said. "The point is, your dick was still inside of her... You just better hope her boyfriend never finds out," he reiterated. "You do realize he's here, and will be for awhile, thanks to Ric."

Edge wondered which one the platinum blonde's boyfriend was, but he didn't bother to voice the question. As it was, Jericho clapped a hand to his shoulder and directed his gaze across the club floor toward a burly dark-haired man with a plethora of tattoos.

"That's Dave Batista - Lita's ex and Torrie's current. Nice work, Jerky."

The tall blond man kept silent as Jericho walked away. He felt like complete and utter shit.

Amy took a deep breath, not knowing how it was that she hadn't broken down and fell to pieces by now. She supposed it might have to do with the fact that Sean was here with her. He was a true friend, and she felt relieved that he hadn't questioned her at all since they'd left _In The Raw_.

Her head was still filled with the memory of it all... Adam standing near the far wall, his long legs spread as that bitch knelt before him, her mouth on him. It all made her head spin almost to the point of a headache. Of course, it didn't help matters that she'd downed drink after drink at the small bar ever since she and O'Haire had walked in here.

"Take it a little easy," the dark-haired man said, his hand gentle as it grabbed the glass she'd been practically guzzling from.

Lita relented, not caring anymore. She'd had more than enough to drink and had a nice little buzz going. It was just too bad she couldn't rid her mind of the images of Edge, that look of near ecstasy on his face as Torrie worked on him. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked up to meet Sean's blue eyes.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked for the second time that night.

"Yeah, sure," the man replied. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket and took out some bills, leaving them on the counter for the bartender. Amy was already up and off her barstool, already headed for the door. He followed quickly behind her.

Her head was throbbing, and she was quite sure it wasn't because of the liquor she'd consumed. She turned around as O'Haire was directly behind her outside, her heart pounding almost uncomfortably in her chest as the mental pictures continued to torment her. She wanted them to stop. She needed them to stop.

In a flash, she threw herself into Sean's strong arms and pulled his head down to her, her lips demanding as they sought his. She slipped her hot tongue past his lips, her hands tangling into the shaggy dark hair as she held him close.

O'Haire kissed her back, shock coursing through him along with the pleasure of it. He'd always had more than a small crush on the redhead, but she'd never been accessible until now. And now, here he was, kissing her.

Finally, after a long moment, Lita pulled back, a tiny smile touching her lips as she gazed up into his eyes.

"My apartment... It's only a few minutes from here. Let's go there - _now_."

Sean swallowed hard, his heart jumping up into throat. She'd had plenty to drink tonight, but somehow, she seemed still intact with herself. If she wanted to invite him into her bed, there was no way he was going to turn her down.

The redhead grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him along down the street - and directly to her apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

Lita felt absolutely awful as she lay in the bed, her head pounding horribly. She clutched the blankets against her nude body, her eyes squinted to mere slits as she caught sight of the man in the bed beside her. Horrified, she scooted away from him, putting herself on the very edge of the bed and ensuring her body was not touching his.

'Oh, God...' she thought. She remembered everything and felt like shit. Actually, she felt even worse than that. She felt low, lower than dirt. She'd been upset and vulnerable, and... and she'd drank quite a bit as well and had opened herself up to whatever might happen. Damn it... She'd slept with Sean.

The redhead raised a hand to press it against her throbbing forehead. She couldn't deal with this, but she knew she had no choice. Oh, God... She'd had sex with Sean, who was only her friend. She had no feelings beyond friendship toward him. She'd been upset and horrified beyond belief when she'd walked into the back room at In The Raw and caught Edge getting that blowjob from Torrie Wilson. The scene had been horrible enough for her, but Torrie... Shit, she hated that slut more than she could ever recall hating another soul in her entire life...

... And now, because of her reaction to witnessing that, she'd gone and made what had to be the biggest mistake of her life.

How was she going to face O'Haire now? Somehow, in spite of playing ignorant all these months, she knew he held some feelings for her. She'd tried to ignore them, as she'd been dating Dave for the last couple of years, and then afterward, she'd met Adam, and... Well, she couldn't deny it any longer - not to herself, and she probably shouldn't deny it from him, either - she knew she had definitely feelings for the tall blond man. Not only had it hurt her deeply in the last few days when he'd given her the cold shoulder, it had cut her down to the bone that he'd done anything sexual with another girl.

Amy sighed, running her hand over her face. She was so screwed. She knew what she had to do in the next few minutes, or hour, or whatever the case might be - she had to have a serious talk with the man laying asleep on the other side of her bed. And she only hoped he would be okay with everything. As far as everything else went, she felt her heart sinking at the uncertainty of it all. She recalled how Adam had called after her the previous night at the club when she'd been running out, but how was she going to face him after all of this? If there was even the least possible chance of a relationship blooming between them at all, how would that happen after these events?

The redheaded guitarist felt an uncomfortable tightening in her throat as tears threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry right now, lest she waken O'Haire. But then, soon, she discovered that it didn't matter one way or another, as the burly man began to stir at her side.

"Hey."

Lita turned around hesitantly, wanting nothing more than to hide in the mass of red strands that were again falling across her face. She hated the way she was feeling right now, both physically and emotionally. She hoped she had the strength to be able to do what she knew she had to.

"H-hi." She shook her head resignedly, finding it difficult to look him in the eye. He didn't respond, and she guessed that was probably due to the fact that it was pretty damn obvious she was feeling all awkward. So, she decided to take the plunge. "Sean... I... We need to talk."

"Hmm... Well, I have to admit, I sort of expected that."

"What?"

O'Haire gave her a small, slightly sad smile as he sat up a bit to face her.

"I had a feeling last night was because of whatever had you so upset at the club," he admitted. He raked a hand through his shaggy dark locks and met her eyes in the meager light. "I knew it was a bad idea to go along with you when you wanted to come back here - but... well, I'm just a man." He shrugged. "Not that I'm saying I used you, Amy."

Somehow, the redhead managed a tiny smile for her friend. She relaxed a bit more as she pulled the blanket more securely around her body.

"I didn't think you did, Sean."

"Although," he went on, a glint of merriment shining in his blue eyes, "I think it's safe to say that the reverse can be said to be true."

Amy's jaw dropped open, though she felt her cheeks burning bright red.

"What do you mean?"

Sean reached out and tweaked her nose before he answered.

"I mean," he said, "don't you remember calling me by another guy's name?"

"I... I did that?" she asked incredulously, her heart thundering in her chest. She honestly couldn't remember such a thing.

"Oh, that you did, lady... And I don't think 'Adam' is a name one can easily confuse with 'Sean.'"

The redhead sucked in a deep breath. She'd called out Adam's name during sex with O'Haire... She honestly couldn't recall doing such a thing, but she didn't doubt her friend for a second. Embarrassed, she raised her gaze to meet his blue eyes.

"I'm... oh, God, Sean. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's no problem, Ames," the buff man replied. Another smile touched his lips as he reached out to her with one hand, giving her an affectionate yet friendly nudge. "But let me just say, you really should talk to that Adam guy."

She nodded, at a loss for words at the very moment. He was right - so very, totally right. She had a lot of thinking to do, and planning as to how she would go about doing that.


	26. Chapter 26

Lita bit her lip nervously as she stood just outside of the complex. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she didn't want to wait until later - later, they would be at the club, and there would be no peace or privacy.

She'd called Chris a few hours earlier to get the address. Of course, she'd already had his phone number, but she'd found herself unable to make that call. She'd tried, yet each time she'd pick up the phone and dialed, she'd chickened out.

And yet, now, she was here - right outside his door.

Exhaling deeply of the breath she'd been holding, the redhead pressed her finger to the buzzer, and initially, a dog began to bark furiously from inside. That surprised her. She'd never really anticipated him as being a dog person.

She could hear movement just inside and heard his voice.

"Down, Frisco! Go on - get!"

His voice drew nearer and nearer, and she heard locks being turned. And then, then door opened, and...

Edge blinked in surprise, his long blond hair rumpled, eyes half-closed as he stared out at her. A look of vast shock seemed to cross his handsome features. To Amy, he looked as though he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Amy..." he said, his voice slightly hoarse. He wondered how she'd found out where he lived.

"Hi... I... I'm sorry to bother you," she stammered. "Especially since I apparently just woke you up."

He shook his head in protest, still looking so groggy but ignoring the way he felt. It was all his own damn fault, getting plastered at In the Raw last night after the whole fiasco. What an idiot he'd been - exactly as Jericho had said.

"No, no..." he said. "I should have been up by now, anyway." He held the door open wider, and the redhead's gaze swept over him. He was shirtless, but wore a pair of black sweatpants. Right behind him, poking its big head just beside his thight, was Frisco. The dog appeared to be part German Shepherd or Husky and was surprising calm. Lita knew her own dog, a red doberman named Cody, would have been barking his head off in this situation. "Please... Come on in." He raked a hand through his disheveled blond hair, his gaze never leaving her as she stepped into his humble apartment.

Instantly, Frisco came toward her, and Amy bent over to allow the dog to sniff her hand.

"Frisco, huh?"

Edge nodded.

"I found her when she was just a few weeks old," he explained. "She's been with me ever since, and she's six now."

"She's beautiful," the redhead said softly, and the blond man gazed at her, thinking how much those words aptly described what he thought of her. "What kind of dog is she?" She was petting Frisco on the head.

"Actually, she's half-Husky and half-wolf."

"Oh... Wow," the guitarist said. She straightened up as his pet trotted off to curl up in the next room. She looked from the dog to Adam, their eyes instantly meeting.

"So... How did you find me?"

For a split second, Amy felt regret coursing through her. Something about the way he'd asked that question... It hurt, as though he were telling her she was never welcome. Then, recovering, she cleared her throat and answered.

"Actually," she admitted, "I called Chris and asked him for your address." She ducked her head sheepishly.

Adam thought he might have known Jericho would have been the culprit. It wasn't that he was upset, but this was damn awkward. He wasn't quite sure how to even broach the subject. But then, why even bring it up?

"Lita, I-"

"Edge..."

They both stopped as they spoke simultaneously. The redhead nodded gesturing for him to proceed.

"I, uhh... I'm really sorry for what you... saw last night," he stuttered. Not only was it damn embarrassing, he hated himself for it as well. He'd fucked up big time. Not only had he gotten that blowjob from the girlfriend of a guy who would no doubt pound him to a pulp if he ever found out... He'd probably also ruined any chance he could have ever had with the woman standing before him. Yet, lord knew, it could have been even worse - as smashed as he'd gotten on the booze last night after Amy had run from the club with Sean O'Haire, he could have easily woken up with some random bimbo in his bed. As though things weren't already bad enough as it was.

Lita blanched at the memory of the previous night. Of course, although what he'd done with Torrie had hurt her, what she'd done was even worse. However, she knew she wasn't going to tell him. That wasn't why she'd paid him this visit. Nervously, she raked the red strands from her eyes and spoke.

"Adam, I... I was wondering if we could just move past last night and start fresh - all over again."

The tall blond man arched a brow in surprise. Somehow, that hadn't been what he'd expected.

"Okay."

"Look, I really like you," she blurted, surprising him even more. "So when I walked in on you last night... Well, that on top of the fact that it was Torrie Wilson..." She let her voice trail off, her face burning.

Edge was silent but thoughtful for a long moment. She actually liked him? And in that way? He found himself feeling confused.

"You like me?" he asked. "What about your friend O'Haire?"

Amy's heart nearly stopped at his utterance of Sean's name. Oh, God... What if he found out? She shook it off as she answered.

"Sean's just a friend... As a matter of fact, he's the one who encouraged me to talk to you."

Surprise coursed through the blond man. Lita just seemed so full of surprises, and he thought that maybe he'd had Sean O'Haire pegged all wrong.

"Where are my manners?" he said. "Sorry to be so rude... Come sit down... Can I get you a drink?"


	27. Chapter 27

Edge smiled in amusement at Lita as they talked while sitting on his couch. It was surprisingly easy in spite of all the awkwardness of the previous night. Adam found himself wondering how he'd ever disliked this woman. She was... intoxicating.

He'd sat with her for awhile after she'd admitted her feelings for him. He'd been so surprised, he'd all but forgotten that he hadn't even showered or shaved yet. So, after awhile, he'd excused himself and did that. The last thing he wanted was to not be presentable to the redhead - especially after her shocking admission.

"I have to be honest with you," the blond man began.

Amy leaned forward, her cheek resting against her hand, elbow propped up on one of the back cushions of the couch. She was seated most comfortably as she leaned in to listen.

"Seeing you with that O'Haire... I... It drove me nuts," Adam admitted. He looked almost embarrassed as he spoke, and shifted his green eyes down - so he missed the nerves in the redhead's expression. "I know I had no right to feel that way, but... well, in a nutshell... I was jealous as hell."

Lita bit her lip and swallowed hard. Damn it, she was feeling so horribly guilty. She hoped she wasn't as transparent as she thought she must look. She'd never exactly been one who'd been good at concealing her true emotions. Nervously, she forced a smile.

"It's okay," she insisted. "I understand, Adam."

"You do?" the tall blond man asked. "Thank God!"

Despite her unease and feelings of guilt, Amy laughed softly. It was funny how he'd felt the same thing for her that she had for him - and all this time. But if only he hadn't done what he'd done with Torrie... If that hadn't happened - or if she hadn't walked in on it, at least - she never would have been with O'Haire in that way last night. Shit...

But that was somewhat unfair thinking. It had been her own decision to sleep with Sean. No one had held a gun up to her head and forced her to have sex with the man - she had made that choice. She sighed, sad, as she reminded herself of that.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edge suddenly asked, his facial expression and tone both tentative.

The redhead's heart pounded hard and fast as she wondered what he wanted to know.

"Um... sure."

"Well, this..." He searched his memory for a beat. "... Batista guy - when you two were together, did he..." Adam raked a hand through his long blond hair nervously. "... Well, was he the jealous type?"

Lita arched an eyebrow.

"A little," she replied. "Sometimes."

"Did he ever... I mean..." The tall blond guitarist lowered his gaze and shook his head, running a hand over his face. Damn it, he was actually worried about that burly, tattooed man finding out - and doing something about it. Edge was by no means a small guy, but hell - he was puny in comparison to Batista! From the looks of him, even that guy's earlobes had muscles!

"Did he ever try to beat up a guy for trying something with you?"

The redhead blinked sadly.

"No. But I never let any other guy even get close enough to try something when I was with Dave."

Edge held his breath, then, the anxiety overtaking him, exhaled it. This was definitely not sounding to be in his favor. Lita may have never allowed anyone else to try something with her, but that Torrie chick was a completely different story - one who was about one-hundred and eighty degrees removed from the redhead. Why was he suddenly dreading being at In The Raw that night?

Lita swallowed hard. She knew exactly what was going through his mind - and frankly, she couldn't blame him. Dave was damn intimidating. However, she sensed the only way that the man would find out about what his girlfriend had done with Edge the previous night was if Torrie came out and told him. And she felt fairly confident that that wouldn't happen. The platinum blonde might have been a total slut and very hateful, but Amy doubted she was that stupid.

"You're really worried he's going to find out, aren't you?" she asked. She cocked her head somewhat to meet his emerald orbs, and he raised his head. She nearly winced at the anxiety she detected within.

"What gives you that idea?" the blond man asked, his facial expression transforming.

Her heartstrings tugged at the sudden toughness in his face and tone, although she knew it was a facade. Hell, he was nothing more than a typical guy... She smiled and reached a hand out to cup his cheek.

Adam's eyes seemed to widen for a beat, his gaze fixed intensely on hers. God, she was so beautiful. He counted his lucky stars that he hadn't fucked up so big that she wanted nothing to do with him. On the contrary, there seemed to be desire in her hazel eyes, and it was all directed at him.

"Don't think about them right now," Lita said softly, her face suddenly much closer to his.

Edge cocked his head slightly as he met her halfway, his breath catching in his throat as her soft lips were suddenly on his...


	28. Chapter 28

Dave Batista's chisled face was a mask of concentration as he played some licks on his Gibson Stratocastor. Although all of his fellow bandmates were scattered around the club, or, in Randy and Stacy's case, at the diner next door, he wanted to practice and rehearse for the night's show. After all, it would be Evolution's debut here at _In The Raw_.

He paused in his task as he noticed his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. Torrie seemed to almost be prancing as she made her way over to the stage. Her blue eyes were wide, and Batista couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind... Not that she did a whole lot of thinking to begin with.

He chastised himself inwardly for such thoughts. The tall platinum blonde might not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she had some good qualities. She was a good listener, had a good heart, and... Hell, who was he kidding? She was one hot number who could more than satisfy his every need in the sack. Unfortunately, all of her talents lay in that one very centered area. She sure as hell couldn't play the guitar like he or Lita could. When he'd first started sneaking around with the blonde, he'd tried her out as a singer. She hadn't been able to do that, either, as it turned out she was tone deaf.

As Dave continued to watch her, Torrie suddenly climbed up onto the low stage to him. A bright, broad smile adorned her pretty face, her dimples fully bared.

"Dave?" she said.

"Yes?" He smiled as he eyed her. It seemed he could never get the goofy grin off of his face when she was near him. She did some funny things to him, made him act completely uncharacteristic just by being Torrie. And that was some feat to accomplish. It was then that he decided that that was her one big talent.

"Would you show me a few chords?" the blonde woman practically purred, and she positioned her body directly in front of his, barely an inch of space between them. Batista had to concentrate very hard not to completely embarrass himself - especially as she bent slightly over in front of him. Damn, but she was almost mimicking his favorite position!

"Okay," he said. He stepped back enough to remove the guitar he had strapped around his body, putting it over on her. "Here - a C," he continued as he stepped closer, directly behind her. He placed his fingers over hers, knowing that she was left-handed and his right-handed guitar had to feel awkward. No bother to him, though. He was enjoying this. "Then you do this..." Dave pressed his cheek against the soft platinum hair and inhaled deeply. She always smelled so nice...

The door to the club suddenly opened way beyond, and the burly man barely took note of the two people who walked in. He was too busy focusing on Torrie. However, she certainly seemed to notice something, as her smile faded and her blue eyes grew wide with what appeared to be fright. Hurriedly, she removed the guitar, laying it on the stand right beside her boyfriend.

"Oh... Oh, God."

Batista frowned.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Torrie shook her head, appearing more than flustered. Then, "I... There's something I need to tell you. But please don't be too mad!" She cringed.

Dave cocked a brow as he regarded her warily.

"Well, babe... That all really depends on what you're about to tell me."

The tall blonde woman glanced quickly toward the two individuals who'd just come into the club. Her gaze shifted from the tall blond guitar player, then back to her boyfriend.

"I... I sorta did something I shouldn't have last night..."

"What?" Batista shook his head, wanting her to just spill it already.

"_Him_," Torrie elaborated, turning her head in Edge's direction as she pointed a finger at him from way across the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

"What?!" Dave boomed, his dark brown eyes wide, face contorted with rage as he glared down into Torrie's face. Grabbing control of himself somewhat, he reduced his voice to a near whisper. "You _slept_ with that guy??"

"No!" the platinum blonde exclaimed. "It wasn't like that, Dave... I just... went down on him."

"You _what_?!"

Torrie started to shake her head, a cross between fear and sorrow crossing her face. Batista was truly furious, his face now red with rage. She didn't utter a single word more, but it didn't matter, as Dave suddenly turned away from her and briskly stalked his way toward the tall blond man who was standing with Lita.

The moment her boyfriend broke away from her, Torrie's features transformed into a big grin. This was just perfect... Dave had reacted in precisely the manner she'd anticipated.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two finally patched things up." Chris Jericho smiled at his two friends and bandmates, Stephanie right at his side. He hugged the brunette against him as Edge began to explain Lita's sudden appearance at his door earlier in the day. However, something happened that halted the blond man - and startled all of them.

One minute, they were all standing there chatting pleasantly - the next, Adam was suddenly tackled down to the floor by a large, unbelievably solid body.

Stephanie let out a scream, and Chris yelled as well, but all Lita could do for a split second was blink and stare as though she were only imagining it. Then, regaining her wits about her, the redhead started shouting - at her ex-boyfriend, no less. Dave Batista was practically sitting on Adam as he pounded a fist into the blond man's face.

"Dave, no! Stop it!" She dodged to make a grab for the huge man's arm.

Batista nearly growled as he stopped hitting Edge, seemingly ignoring the redhead for the moment. He grabbed hold of the front of the smaller man's shirt, pulling him up a bit so that their faces were closer. He snarled, the rage clear in his eyes.

"You wanna mess with my girl?" Batista said in a dangerously low voice. Steam was practically emerging from his ears. "You worthless little bastard! The next time I see you near her again, you are _dead meat_!" He punched the blond man one more time, as though for good measure, and Amy screamed. Jericho seemed about to charge the big man when he still didn't get up. Stephanie had fled to find Ric.

Lita's eyes were wide as she stared at her ex-boyfriend incredulously. It was just as Edge had feared. Somehow, Batista had found out what had happened the previous night. But how...?

She was knelt down, examining Edge, the tall blond man just laying there and obviously wracked with pain. His nose was beginning to bleed, and he had a reddened mark on his left cheekbone that would definitely darken to a bruise. Damn it... And then, she looked up frantically - and that was when she spotted Torrie Wilson several feet beyond, just by the stage. The platinum blonde wore a ridiculous smile on her painted face. Amy swiftly put two and two together, the answer being that, for some reason - most likely a sick one - the bitch had just come out and voluntarily told Dave the truth. Shit... She wanted to kill her!

Dave had just stalked away, giving Adam one last glare as he departed. Lita, now joined by Chris, helped Edge.

"Oh, God... Adam... Adam, are you all right?" the redhead asked. She felt so horrible - sick, even.

The tall blond man nodded weakly as Amy and Jericho helped him to stand.

Chris shook his head.

"I wonder how he found out?"

Lita cast the shorter blond man a questioning look, but didn't ask a word as to how he knew what had happened. After all, she knew men tended to talk just as much as they claimed women did.

She shook her head.

"The bitch told him."

"Huh?" Chris faced her. "How do you know?"

"Just check out the look on her face," the redhead replied, disgust written across her countenance. She softened as she looked back up at Edge. The poor guy's nose was bleeding even more. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up..."


	30. Chapter 30

Adam winced as the cool, wet paper towels were pressed against his face. God, it stung.

Lita winced as well, sympathy washing over her at the number Batista had done on the tall blond man. God, she didn't think she'd ever seen Dave quite so angry before. And that damned, fucking Torrie - the whore! Once she was through here, tending to Edge, she thought she very well might march right up to the platinum blonde and have a little chat with her. She couldn't imagine what had possessed the woman to shoot off her big mouth and tell Dave the truth.

Edge let out a pained groan as the cool towel hit a particularly sore spot. His left cheekbone definitely felt bruised. He felt a small, albeit painful cut in the area. Batista must have been wearing a ring.

"Shit..." he muttered. "... I was hoping it wouldn't have come to this."

"Me too," Amy agreed. She'd been plenty mad, and immeasurably hurt by what he'd done with Torrie, yet at the same time, she'd never wanted to see him get physically hurt. And if anyone was more than capable of putting a physical hurting on anybody, it was Dave Batista.

"Even so," the tall blond man said as he reached a hand up to his nose - the nosebleed had finally subsided. "This is all my fault." A look of sadness came into his face, all the way up to his emerald-green orbs. "Shit... I'm so sorry, Amy."

She shook her head, although the truth was, she felt somewhat touched by his apology. After all, they hadn't been a couple or anything.

"No... You really didn't do anything wrong," she protested. "It's not like you were my boyfriend or anything. _She's_ the one who did wrong."

"Not true," Edge denied, a slight vehemence coming into his voice. "Damn it, if I hadn't been so stupid and jumped the gun about you and that O'Haire guy..."

The redhead's heart nearly stopped at the mention of Sean, and guilt plagued her. She felt so horribly about what had happened the previous night - but they had _both_ acted incredibly rash.

"Not that I had any right to feel the way I did," Edge continued, his gaze piercing as he fixed it on hers. "But I never would have allowed anything to happen with that slut if I hadn't jumped to the wrong fucking conclusion."

Lita blinked wordlessly as she kept her gaze locked on his. God, if only he could know how she was feeling at that very moment.

"I know I definitely didn't know it, but... I really care about you, Amy. I care about you a lot."

The redhead's breath caught, and she felt her heart doing strange little pitter-patters in her chest. She paused in her task of gently patting his cheek with the wet paper towel, her hand staying on his moist face. He seemed to move even nearer to her, closer and closer still - until he closed the distance between them.

Edge pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, but then more firmly as she encircled her arms around his neck. He all but forgot about his pain as they kissed, her sweetness intoxicating him. He deepened the kiss as he tilted his head to one side, his tongue darting into her mouth almost tentatively at first. When she didn't pull back or recoil, but responded in kind with her own tongue, he moaned, pressing his body flush to hers. He could hardly think at this point, as his body took over, took control. She was doing a spectacular job of taking away his pain.

The redhead let out a muffled moan as the tall blond man's arms banded more securely around her waist, tugging her body against his. She felt slightly dizzy at the feel of his growing, hardening excitement pressed against her. Oh, God...

Adam pulled away abruptly, his breathing fast and heavy, as was Amy's. His heart was pounding uncontrollably. God, he wanted her.

But he wouldn't take her right here and now. He wouldn't treat her as a random fuck in this dingy little club bathroom. No... He valued her far more than that. Despite himself, he actually felt his face burning bright red.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked tentatively. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help the insecure feelings that suddenly came over her.

"Nothing you should worry your beautiful self about," Edge replied. He raked a hand through his mass of long golden hair, his unease dissipating as he met her hazel eyes. He smiled and explained. "I want you, Amy - I know you obviously know that after..." He glanced down, noting when he looked back up that the young woman was blushing. "... But I want to do things the right way. I want to make love to you... but I want the atmosphere and surroundings to be just right."

Pleasant chills rippled up and down Lita's spine. She thought she could just about lose herself in this beautiful man and his gorgeous green eyes. And his sweet words just about melted her, reducing her to a puddle.


	31. Chapter 31

Somehow, Edge had held up well enough to perform with Sweet Misery that night.

He was still hurting, his face sore from the beating he'd received at the hands of Dave Batista earlier in the night. That man really was a powerhouse and packed an unbelievable punch. When he really got down to the bones of it all, the blond man really couldn't blame the other guy. After all, that Torrie chick _was_ his girlfriend. One thing was certain, however, Lita definitely seemed to despise the other woman with quite a passion. But she'd told him everything, about how Batista had cheated on her with the skank after more than a two-year relationship. It was definitely more than understandable.

Before Sweet Misery's set for the evening, he'd stood far in the back of the club, Amy at his side, as Evolution had played. They were a good band - but definitely not as good as his own.

The tall blond man had been relieved that he hadn't been required to sing any lead vocals tonight. It wasn't that he really cared what people thought of him - save perhaps for the beautiful redhead with whom he'd been getting so close - but stares from the people in the audience only reminded him of his big fuckup. Though it wasn't as though he were about to forget that.

"We can probably just get out of here right now," Edge said to Lita, and the redhead looked up sharply. They were through for the night, and as he saw it, the sooner he left, the better. He could much easier lick his wounds at home than he could here.

She held up a hand to him in a 'wait' gesture.

"Give me a few more minutes," she said. He arched a brow at the strange look that suddenly entered her hazel eyes. "There's something I need to do before I leave here..."

She didn't elude to what that might be but merely sauntered off - leaving Adam standing there wondering.

As Amy approached the other woman, she considered bumping into her 'accidentally on purpose' but then discarded the idea. Why should she resort to something so juvenile? Besides, it was exactly the type of thing she would do. Instead, she opted for a more direct, straight-to-the-point method.

The redhead didn't bother tapping Torrie Wilson on the shoulder as she stepped up directly behind the woman.

"You and I need to have a talk," she hissed, her voice low and definitely menacing.

The platinum blonde spun around, a silly smile on her face as their eyes met.

"Oh, hi, Lita!" Torrie almost sang.

The redhead was nowhere near amused. The other woman's attitude only served to make her more angry. Evidently, she either had a major death wish or was underestimating her by a large margin.

"Don't you 'oh, hi, Lita' me, you bitch... What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Torrie narrowed her blue eyes at the other woman, cocking her head to one side.

"He's not your boyfriend," the platinum blonde spat. "So, you're not having a deja vu."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Amy said, her hands clenching into fists. "And my relationship with Edge is none of your business."

"'Relationship?!'" The blonde woman scoffed, laughing aloud. "I don't think he had a care in the world about you or your 'relationship' when I was sucking his cock!"

That was it for Lita - she'd had more than enough. Reaching back blindly, seeing red at this point, she swung out, her right fist catching Torrie in the mouth. She felt a slight 'crunch' and smiled inwardly. She probably knocked one of the bitch's teeth out, or, at the very least, cracked one.

The blond let out a sharp, short-lived shriek as she went down on her ass to the floor. Lita took this as an opening and pounced on her.


	32. Chapter 32

Adam frowned as he suddenly realized a fight had broken out. He inched closer to the melee, squinting so as to get a better look...

... It was Lita. His eyes widened in shock and horror, and he made his brisk way over. However, it didn't seem to matter much, as it was all apparently over. The tall blond man caught a brief glimpse of Torrie Wilson sprawled on the club floor. The redhead had evidently made very quick work of her - and shockingly, Amy was now casually making her way to him.

"Shall we?" she said, her head cocked to one side, and she gestured toward the exit.

He stared at her in sheer amazement. What the heck was going on? She'd gotten in a fight with Batista's slut of a girlfriend and acted as though nothing had happened - as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Still, he'd wanted to get out of here since the moment they'd finished their set for the night, and no one seemed to be coming after Lita. On the contrary, people were giving all their attention to Torrie. The woman was apparently crying her eyes out over what had befallen her.

"Yeah - let's get the hell out of here," Edge agreed. Their equipment was safe, as they tended to store it here at the club.

The redhead hadn't brought a purse with her, instead opting on a miniature backpack, which she'd retrieved from backstage when they'd finished playing earlier in the night.

"Great." Adam offered her his arm, and Amy smiled as she accepted it. She linked her own arm through his and they made their way toward the exit.

Edge looked at Lita with an incredulous expression on his face.

"You're just amazing, do you know that?"

The redhead looked up into his face with a slight grin as they continued walking.

"I try."

The tall blond man became silently thoughtful as they walked on. And after awhile, he wondered just exactly where they were going.

"Where are you taking me?"

The redhead smiled again, her hazel orbs twinkling merrily. She was sure in good spirits compared to how angry she'd been not much earlier.

"My place," she answered succinctly.

The tall blond man eyed her wordlessly, wonder coursing through him. She truly was amazing. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what she had on her beautiful mind. Somehow, he had a few ideas about it, but he didn't want to voice a word of them out of fear that he could actually be wrong - and then, he would have ruined any chance he might have had.

They didn't have too much farther to go, as, like himself, Lita lived within walking distance from In The Raw. She grabbed hold of his hand and started to run, tugging him along.

The tall blond man winced, and Lita noticed after about a block. Somehow, out here in the darkness of the night, she'd forgotten about the beating he'd gotten earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Adam," she apologized. She was actually embarrassed.

"No - it's okay, Amy," he assured her.

Fortunately, they were by now only a few steps away from her house. She gestured to it, and they continued hand-in-hand up the walk.

The moment they were inside, the redhead backed him against the door, her lips demanding as she craned her neck to claim his mouth.

Edge moaned. God, she was intense. He tangled his hands in her hair as he kissed her back fervently, his tongue wrapping around hers. Somehow, he knew things were only going to get even more intense. And he could hardly wait.

Lita eyed him with hot hazel orbs moments later, as she broke the kiss, reaching for his hand. She started walking backward, never bumping into anything as she pulled him along and to her bedroom.

He was absolutely mesmerized as the redhead led him down to the bed, his tongue coming out to lick his lips in anticipation of what was coming.

Her kisses were dizzying. He grabbed hold of her head, tilting it at a more suitable angle as her tongue plunged deep into his mouth. He felt the confines of his jeans becoming painful as he grew harder within, his erection thickening and pulsating. Lita certainly noticed as well as she quickly laid him back and went for the zipper and button.

The redhead smiled as she felt his hard-on through his briefs, touching, teasing. And then, she was removing the rest of his garments.

Adam moaned as she touched him, and even louder as he touched her. All of her own garments seemed to melt off, and then she straddled him to impale herself on his thickened, hardened member.

"Oh, God!" He put his head back, his eyes shutting tightly at the feel of her. God, it was perfect. She was so tight, and so wet, he thought he could just about die as she moved rapidly up and down over his length.

She suddenly cried out, arching her back above him as she came. Damn, she was beautiful. It seemed to go on and on, and Adam could take no more himself.

"Oh, God!" he shouted, his teeth clenching as he came. He held her down to him tightly, his lips seeking hers as he emptied into her.

Afterward, they laid there peacefully, Lita in the circle of his arms. It was the first night in a long time the blond man felt truly happy.


	33. Chapter 33

Lita's eyes fluttered slowly open as she roused. She moaned and flipped over onto her other side, suddenly remembering, as she came into contact with a solid, warm body beside her, that she was not alone.

She opened her eyes fully, her gaze trained on him. Edge was still asleep, his long blond hair mussed from sleep. There was a light dusting of stubble on his handsome face, and she bit her lip as some overwhelming emotions swept over her. He was such a beautiful man... But it hurt her heart when she suddenly noticed the bruise on one side of his jaw. Damn it, Dave had really beaten him up, and she felt so guilty.

The redhead turned over onto her back, a sudden feeling of emptiness gripping her. What a mess... She'd really screwed up the other night. Although she'd walked in on Adam and that bitch Torrie, she knew things hadn't gotten beyond what she'd seen. And yet, she'd fucked up royally by going off with Sean O'Haire and having sex with him.

She turned her head back in the slumbering blond man's direction to gaze at him. Oh, if he only knew... If he knew what she'd done, he probably would want nothing more to do with her, and he would most likely go back to disliking her. She knew now that she couldn't handle that. She realized over the last couple of days that she had some really deep feelings for him, and damn it, she didn't want to screw it up...

... But had she already done that?

Amy felt tears threatening her, and she turned over onto her side, her back facing Adam. Damn her... She mentally berated herself, cursing herself if she were to start crying.

A moment later, she suddenly felt the man shift behind her, and her eyes closed slowly, tightly, as he suddenly spooned her, his arms encircling her. The gesture was so tender and affectionate that she nearly lost her battle with the tears she'd felt building up.

Edge snuggled up against her, his face in her long red hair, and he sighed as he held her securely against him. Her hair smelled wonderful... It was a shock to his senses, as she smelled like honeysuckle. So lovely.

She felt a chill creep through her, though it wasn't from the blond man's touch. The feeling came from within, and what she sensed if the truth were ever to come out. She knew one thing for sure - she did not want Adam to ever find out about her one night stand with Sean. Somehow, she knew he would never forget, even if he did forgive her for it. But then on the other hand, they hadn't even been together at the time when it had happened. God, they were still so new, and yet... It felt as though they'd been together far longer. She wondered why that was, but it wasn't in any means a bad thing.

She stirred a bit as he nuzzled her, his large, bare foot brushing over her bare leg. They were both still fully nude under the blanket after the previous night of lovemaking. She felt her heartbeat increasing as he pressed his stubbled cheek against her face, and he nuzzled her with tenderness. Soon, he was seeking her lips, gently turning her face slightly more in his direction.

Amy felt herself melting at his kiss, her head spinning with the passion. She realized she didn't merely like him - she was falling in love with him, and faster than she could have imagined. And in her humble opinion, it was a big vulnerability. She'd been in love before, and she'd gotten burned. And the fact that it had happened the way it had, she'd gotten tossed over for the skanky bitch Torrie - whom she'd caught Adam with in the backstage area the prior night - seemed to make it worse.

Overwhelming emotions swirled within her, and she desperately sought to ignore them as she turned over to face the blond man. Her breath was nearly lost as she felt his hardness beneath the blanket. He wanted her, and badly, as he throbbed and pulsated against her bare flesh. It was enough to get her salivating with desire.

Edge was full of passion as he lavished her with kisses, his lips hot and moist as he pressed up against her. This woman had the ability to invoke in him so many different emotions, and affection certainly was no exception. In moments, he was above her, straddling her, his lips covering hers, his right hand cupping her breast and tweaking the nipple.

Lita moaned, her breath catching in her throat. Her head was spinning, and she felt as though she were dizzy with passion. He was awakening such incredible sensations in her, and God, she wanted him. She wanted more.

His breath was so warm against her cheek, and he kissed near her ear, causing her to cry out. This was a sweet spot for her. She absolutely loved her ear, and the area around it, kissed and licked. It gave her nice chills. And then, she suddenly heard his voice, soft as he whispered in her ear.

"I want to make love to you."

Again, the redhead felt chills. But this time, they were of a different kind. It had been so long since a man had told her he wanted to make love to her. Even Dave, when she'd been with him, had quickly ceased the sweet words she'd always longed to hear. She smiled up at him, their eyes meeting as the blond man moved so that his face hovered just above hers. She reached up with both hands and pulled his head down to hers, kissing the breath from him.

He turned her over onto her side, gently, his large hands caressing all over her body. She moaned as his fingers came around to her front, lingering on her breasts and then moving lower. He was behind her, and pulsating against her. And then, she arched her back instinctively as she felt him enter her, spooning her. It was such a delicious sensation, and even more so as he began pumping in and out at a slower, deliberate pace.

Before too long, she reached a hand back, grabbing at him, trying to direct him to move faster. He instantly took the cue and increased the pace of his thrusts, his breathing faster as well, and she savored in the sound of it in her ear. More... She wanted more. He was making her feel so incredibly good.

It didn't take long for her to feel even better. In moments, she felt the stirrings of the climax, and she arched her back against him as she let go, moans emerging from her lips. The pleasure was so great, she could hardly stand it.

Adam smiled languidly and thrust even faster, harder, wanting to keep her as pleasured as possible. But he couldn't hold out for much longer, as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Her hand was again on him, snaking back to grip his ass, as though trying to push him even farther inside of her. She cried out again, her nails digging in, and at that split second, she hoped she wasn't hurting him. He finally gave up and groaned as he too climaxed.

They were both drenched with sweat. He stayed inside of her for long moments, then finally withdrew, his breath still coming in hard and fast. The redhead turned around to face him, her hazel gaze meeting his green eyes, and she laughed softly.

"That was really amazing," she said huskily.

"Well, I just want to make you smile like that," he said softly. He loved the smile on her face, and it wasn't a male ego thing for him, either.

She bit her lip and allowed him to cradle her against his chest, savoring in the moment.


	34. Chapter 34

Edge was onstage, tuning his guitar, the myriad of aches and pains from his bruises causing him to wince. He wondered how he would be able to perform later that night. A day after the incident with Batista, he was naturally feeling the effects of the fight - although it hadn't been much of a fight since he'd barely been able to defend himself at all - the day after.

He scowled as he caught sight of Torrie Wilson flitting about the club. The blonde was nothing but trouble. He should have known better, especially when he'd liked Lita all along. He had behaved like a fool. If there was anything in his life he wished he could take back, it would be what he'd done with that skank.

His mood brightened as, just then, the beautiful redhead emerged from the stairs leading up from the lower level. She'd gone to speak with Ric about an idea she had for their future album.

She was smiling as she seemed to head straight toward him. The tall blond man couldn't help but smile himself as he recalled the other night. She was so intense, so amazing. When they were apart, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Hell, when they were together, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She hadn't been in his life all that long, but damn it, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

Amy's attention was suddenly elsewhere as she noticed a familiar form entering the club. Her happy smile faded, a wariness taking over her.

Sean... He, along with the rest of Evolution, were due to play a gig tonight. Since she'd seen Torrie around earlier, she knew Dave was already here, but she'd been fortunate not to have encountered or even seen him thus far. She wished she'd been equally as lucky where O'Haire was concerend. And that did suck in a big way, as she still considered him a close friend and didn't want that to change. But things were so awkward now, after that night. She hated herself for it, and for allowing it to happen - drunk or not.

As difficult as it was, she ignored Edge for the moment, instead making a beeline for the shaggy-haired, muscular man. They hadn't spoken since the morning after that night, and she felt she had to be absolutely sure of where they stood, and be one-hundred percent certain of Sean's feelings and intentions. Also, though she hoped it would not be additionally awkward, she felt she needed to tell him about her current situation.

Biting her lip, she approached him, and O'Haire's blue eyes instantly caught her. He was lugging his bass in a hard case, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hi, Amy," the man said warmly, though there seemed to be a genuine hint of surprise in his voice and countenance alike.

"Hi," she said. She raised one hand up to her head, in her hair for a second. "Sean, can I speak to you for a minute? Just... You know, one-on-one?"

"Of course." He wondered what was on her mind, though he knew it had to be about the other night. There was such anxiety in her face, and he was sorry for that.

"How about... Downstairs, maybe?" she suggested, unable to stop herself from chancing the quickest glance toward the stage. Oh, he was watching them, all right. Damn, it she felt so bad.

"That's fine," Sean replied. "Let me just unburden myself first." He glanced down at the bass in its case he still held.

Amy nodded.

"Look, I'll wait for you down there. Just come and meet me when you're ready."

O'Haire nodded.

"Gotcha."

Then, as the redhead turned, going in exactly the same direction which she'd come, the dark-haired man headed for the stage. Evolution were slated to play first tonight, so it wouldn't hurt to put his stuff down there.

Edge's green eyes were full of suspicion as the other man approached. He had all but forgotten about tuning his guitar, instead setting the instrument down on a stand. Now, he stood there, questions swirling through his head as he eyed the bigger man. What the hell had that been all about?

Sean said a quick hello to him, but the tall blond man didn't even respond. He merely watched as O'Haire set his things down, then turned and walked across the club floor - only to go down those same stairs Lita had taken not even a moment earlier. His suspicion grew to epic proportions, to say nothing of the intense jealousy that had gripped him as well.

Amy was relieved when Sean appeared, meeting her just at the foot of the staircase. She gestured to him to follow her, and they walked a small distance away when she began to explain.

"Sean, I... I really feel badly about what happened the other night." She swallowed and ran a hand through her long red hair. "Well, you know how I feel about that. But... Adam and I, we..." She paused and met his blue eyes in the semi-darkness. It was difficult to read him in the lack of light. "... We've gotten closer in the last couple of days. I went to his house and admitted my feeling."

O'Haire nodded, listening. It did hurt a little because he'd always liked the redhead as more than a friend - but he didn't want to lose her friendship.

"We slept together," she admitted.

"Oh," Sean said, not really knowing what to say. "So, things are good with you two?"

"Yes," the redheaded guitarist said, "they are. I just..." She closed her eyes, letting out a breath. "... Please don't say anything to him about us. I trust you and all, but... please."

O'Haire blinked, noting all the nerves with which the young woman's hazel eyes were filled. She was just so worried. She obviously cared a great deal for the blond man.

"Don't worry about it, Amy," he said honestly. "I won't."

Lita let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sean."

Neither of them noticed the person at the top of the stairs, spying.


	35. Chapter 35

Edge tried to keep the suspicion out of his eyes as Lita returned. He'd seen her head back down to the basement, and sure enough, he'd also seen O'Haire follow her down shortly after. What the hell was going on between them? He had half a mind to confront the Evolution bassist when the redhead was elsewhere. He trusted that man just about as far as he could throw him!

She offered him a beautiful, bright smile as she approached.

"I'm back - did you miss me?" The redhead pressed up on her tiptoes to place a quick yet lingering kiss on his lips.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile of his own. "But where did you disappear to?" he eyed her curiously, trying his best not to appear suspicious or mistrustful. But he really, really wanted and needed to gauge her reactions.

Lita shrugged, though she hoped he wouldn't notice the way she swallowed at his inquiry, or the sudden quickened rhythm of her heart.

"Nowhere. Just had to talk to Stephanie for awhile."

"Really?" He arched a brow as he examined her. She seemed to be perfectly calm in his eyes, and a guilty person would be anything but in such a situation. Still, he voiced the word more as a statement than a question. He knew what he'd seen - O'Haire had gone downstairs only a moment after she had, and he knew when a guy had the hots for a woman. As a guy himself, he knew these things.

"Hey, so..." the redhead said, her hand suggestively toying at his arm, her finger running up and down the bare skin. "... What about tonight?" She smiled, her face full of promises.

Edge couldn't help but smile as well in spite of the jealousy that still coursed through him. He loved her female aggressiveness. She liked to take initiative, and that was something he enjoyed about her.

He began to wonder if he'd made a big mistake in doubting her. After all, he knew that Lita was friends with Sean O'Haire and the other man had been in her life before he had. Was he being just a tad unfair? He began to resent his jealousy. But he couldn't help it. For some reason, the thought of the beautiful redhead with anyone else drove him nuts - but he realized that was because he was crazy about her.

"Mmm..." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her nearer to him. "... What do you have in mind?"

Amy smiled and raised a hand to stroke his long, silky blond hair. She gave a soft, throaty laugh. "I was actually talking about our set for the show," she revealed, "but I like where _your_ mind is much better."

Edge chuckled as he placed a hand into her lush auburn hair, his head ducking to her level. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted O'Haire, and again, his jealousy suddenly shot up a dozen notches. Keeping one eye on the other man, he pulled Lita closer against him, nuzzling her before fully consuming her lips.

She let out a soft moan as she instantly responded, melting fully into his touch. It was like a slice of heaven, and she loved the feel of his body pressed to hers, the warmth and masculinity of him, his scent. She all but forgot about her anxieties from earlier, and from past days. She just about lost herself in Edge's touch, in his kiss.

--

"Hey, Shane." Sean waved at the spry bartender, who offered him a smile. The two men had become friends in the short time since Ric Flair had brought Evolution here to _In The Raw_.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Helms asked, his hands pressed flat on the bar as he greeted the bigger man. "What can I get you?"

"A Budweiser will be good," O'Haire replied. He cast a quick glance toward Amy and her new boyfriend but then looked away, knowing the redhead wouldn't want any trouble. And speaking of trouble, he noticed Torrie Wilson as she strode her way over.

"Hello, Sean," the platinum blonde said brightly, all smiles. She flashed her dimples and pearly whites at him, and he groaned inside. Whenever she was so nice to people, the woman seemed to want something.

"Hi, Torrie."

"Do you have a minute?" she asked. "I'd like to talk to you."

Sean fleetingly wondered where Dave was. He fully knew how Torrie was and what she was all about, and the last thing he needed was for there to be trouble between himself and Batista, whom he considered a friend - especially if it were because of Torrie. But he didn't see the other man around anywhere, and his curiosity was already getting the better of him. After all, what could Torrie possibly have to talk to him about?

"Yeah," he replied as he placed some bills on the bar's counter top for Shane, "I do have a minute."


	36. Chapter 36

"I have a good idea... Why don't we meet somewhere for a drink to discuss this?"

Sean blinked as he stared at Torrie. He didn't verbalize it, but he doubted the blonde had ever had an idea at all, let alone a good one. She was nothing but trouble, and he wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

"Why?" he asked. And when she widened her blue eyes at him and seemed about to speak, he continued. "I mean, why can't we just talk right here?"

"Because," Torrie insisted, a smile returning to her face, "it would be so much cozier in a bar or cafe."

O'Haire somehow managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. This was just spectacular... He'd heard all sorts of stories about this woman, and not only the one that Amy had told him recently. In a nutshell, Wilson was trouble. He often wondered how his friend Dave Batista had ever gotten mixed up with her in the first place - but then again, he reminded himself that Dave had been with Amy when it had happened, and he'd been more than willing for it to happen - which, as far as he was concerned, was extremely foolish.

"How are we going to do that without arousing suspicion?" He sincerely hoped she wouldn't have an answer for his question.

"I'll leave first, and we'll meet somewhere - in front of the gas station down the block," she replied. "And then we'll talk about where we can go to have that drink." She winked at him.

_'Oh, what fun!'_ Sean thought sarcastically. Actually, he could get some not-so-clean fun out of this, but he didn't like the idea of screwing the girlfriend of one of his friends and bandmates. Plus, he was friends with Lita, and he'd always known how much she despised the tall blonde. It just wasn't worth it - none of it was.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" the shaggy-haired man asked, annoyed. He crossed his arms over his burly chest, surveying the woman with disdain.

Torrie's smile vanished for a split second but returned as she answered him in a most bold fashion.

"Because if you don't, I'll go up to Edge and tell him everything." She grinned, flashing her pearly whites and dimples at him. "Oh, yeah, I heard you two," she informed him.

Sean wasn't the least bit surprised - but he _was_ angry. If he was a different kind of guy, he might have completely lost his temper and taken it out on her in a physical manner.

"You know, you're a real pain in the ass," he muttered, shaking his head. However, he knew he wasn't going to refuse what she wanted because he couldn't do that to Amy. The redhead was absolutely terrified of the blond man finding out about what had happened between them - and he would do his best to honor his promise to her that Edge would never find out.

"Fine," he said when Torrie merely stood watching him, a mixture of annoyance and excited anticipation on her face. "Fine, have it your way. We'll meet at the gas station. But I'm going out there first."

The tall blonde nodded, clapping her hands together.

"That's fine. I'll make up some story for Dave and be out there to meet you in ten, fifteen minutes."

"Whatever." O'Haire dismissed her with an indifferent shrug and headed back up the stairs. All he could wonder was what in hell he'd just gotten himself into. It could only be trouble.

--

Evolution was the headliner that night, although Lita wasn't particularly pleased by that fact. This was Sweet Misery's home turf! She found it unfair, although perhaps even more so that she had to endure seeing her ex-boyfriend and his bimbo on a regular basis.

But she did get to see Sean as well. She was friendly with Stacy and Randy, but Sean had been the closest to her out of her former bandmates after the breakup with Dave. And now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen O'Haire anywhere around in the last hour or more since their talk. Oddly enough, she realized the same could be said for that skank Torrie - she hadn't noticed _her_ around at all in the last hour.

Her heart just about froze on that thought... Was it possible that Sean and Torrie were together somewhere? The mere thought made her nauseous - and furious. What the hell was it with all these men who claimed to hold feelings for her, getting involved with that whore?! It felt like the world's biggest insult.

As she was lost in these bitter thoughts, Edge suddenly sidled up to her. She looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, unable to contain the smile she felt. She couldn't help it, not where he was concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he peered curiously into her face. "You look-"

"Nothing," she replied quickly, and she hoped it wasn't too quickly. She pushed some hair behind one ear. "Just a little nervous about tonight's show."

The tall, handsome blond man smiled warmly. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, have no fear, my lady. It'll be great."

"I know." Amy turned around in his embrace and held onto him tightly, hoping she was wrong about her thoughts.


	37. Chapter 37

By some miracle, O'Haire refrained from rolling his eyes as he watched the woman beside him daintily sip her drink through a slim straw. She had forced him to come here to this bar to talk, yet she hadn't said a thing so far - well, aside from her constant girlish chattering, which he found maddening.

"Mmm... This is so sweet and yummy!"

"Look, can we just cut to the chase already?" Sean asked with impatience.

Torrie glanced up at him, her eyes full of surprise. She'd actually thought he'd been enjoying himself up until now. Lord knew, he hadn't issued any complaints since they'd met up at the gas station a half-hour earlier.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' What did you drag me here to talk about?" Sean asked. "I _do_ have a gig to play... I don't have all night, you know." He pushed aside his beer bottle and crossed his arms over his burly chest.

The blonde let out a bubbly laugh. She found herself amused by his demeanor.

"You know, you're kinda cute, Sean," she teased him. When she saw that he didn't laugh or even smile at her words, her grin vanished. "Okay, fine... I want you to do something for me."

"Yeah, I gathered that." O'Haire rolled his eyes heavenward. This woman was incredibly annoying. It seemed to take her all of forever and a day to get to the damned point.

Torrie went on, her tiny drink straw clutched loosely between the forefinger and thumb of her left hand.

"I'd like you to slip a few things to Dave... It'll keep me from telling Edge about you and Lita." She smiled again, bright pearly whites and dimples flashing. "You see, I find it an incredible turn-on when Dave thinks other guys are giving me attention - and when he thinks I'm giving it back." A throatly laugh emerged from her.

O'Haire simply stared at her.

"So, what exactly is it you want me to do?" He shrugged. My God, the woman was infuriating!

Torrie shook her head, rolling her eyes that he apparently didn't get it.

"Drop him little hints... You know, that this guy or that one has been giving me the eye. Hey, you can even tell him _Edge_ hit on me." She laughed again, this time throwing her head back and doing it more heartily. "And hey - you can even elude to you and I flirting or more. That would work."

"No, it would _not_ work!" Sean snapped. He couldn't believe the nerve this woman possessed! She couldn't possibly believe he would do this for her. Hell, he would rather _sleep_ with her than do it! But the way he figured, he would have to get pretty damned drunk to do that, even though she was physically quite beautiful.

She glared at him, practically scowled at him.

"Are you refusing to do this for me? Because remember, I'll go to Edge, and I'll tell _all_." She kept her blue eyes fixed on his as the man looked down, defeated.

"Fine." He made no disguise of the disgust he felt toward her. It was ridiculous... If he gossiped to Dave Batista that the blond guitarist of Sweet Misery was flirting - or _more_ - with his girlfriend, it would still get back to Amy. Regardless of the fact that it was all bullshit, it wouldn't matter - the redhead would still get upset.

Torrie smiled again. This time, there didn't seem to be any warmth behind it. Yeah... The bitch knew she had him by the balls, right where she wanted him.

--

"Hey, you guys seen Torrie?" Batista posed the question to Randy, Stacy and Triple H, all of whom were currently present in the small backstage room.

"Nope... We haven't seen her," Orton replied. He turned his attentions back on his long-legged blonde girlfriend as Stacy sat on his lap on the black leather sofa.

"Last I saw her, she was heading out," Hunter said with disinterest in his voice. He shrugged. "Haven't seen Sean in awhile, either." He smiled as he met Dave's dark eyes. "Wonder if that means anything significant?"

Stacy and Randy looked up simultaneously at their new bandmate's words. And as Stacy shifted her gaze on Dave, she noted a deep frown instantly come to his face. This was bad news.

"Well," Batista said, "for his sake, it _better_ not!" The big, muscular man punched the door of the locker beside him for emphasis.

Stacy flinched, Randy eyed his friend with disbelief and concern, and Hunter merely smirked, as though he found it all very amusing.

Finally, Orton did the honors.

"Dave, I'm sure it's nothing more than a coincidence. Chill, man."

Batista flexed his slightly aching hand and took a deep breath through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth.

"You're right, Rand... You're right." He nodded. Besides, Sean O'Haire was a good friend of his. It was just his jealousy and temper getting to him. Dave couldn't help it, but he just got so jealous. Of course, he'd had every right recently, when that blond jerk from the band Lita was now in had had his dick in Torrie's mouth. Recalling hearing about that made his blood boil. He clenched his hand into a fist again but refrained from punching anything. He needed both hands for playing guitar later, damn it!

"Excuse me." Stacy rose from her boyfriend's lap and trotted for the door. She turned back and met Randy's blue eyes, silently communicating with him before slipping out.

Her gaze went instantly to the stage. She wasn't there, but the keyboardist noticed Lita with Edge a few feet away, off to the side and just talking. Breaking into a brisk walk, she trotted over. The pair instantly looked up as she approached.

"Hey," Stacy said with a small smile she didn't quite feel. She was too worried to make it genuine. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." She gestured with her slim, dainty hands. "... Lita, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Stace."

"All right, I know my cue," Edge said. He started to walk away.

The tall blonde felt kind of bad as she watched the guitar player leave. She'd noticed him with Lita, and to her estimation, he looked clearly smitten. She turned back to the redhead, her brown eyes concerned.

"Actually, this partially concerns him, too."

"What's going on?" Amy asked with a frown. She crossed her arms as Stacy explained.

"Dave just about blew his top in the backroom. Torrie's out, and so is Sean. Hunter suggested they were probably together, and..." She shook her head. "... This is not good."

"Sean wouldn't touch Torrie with a ten foot pole!" Lita protested.

"I know," Stacy said. "But you know how Dave is, and I know how he beat up Edge last week. I think you should keep an eye open for Sean's sake, too - just because I know you're such good friends."

The redhead swallowed hard at her last few words. Ugh... It was almost as though Stacy _knew_.

"And he's been giving Edge the evil eye ever since... you know," the blonde said, her eyes casting down. She hated bringing up such foul memories to her friend.

"Yeah... I know. Okay, thanks, Stace." Amy didn't really know what else to say. But she wondered - really _wondered_ - why Sean and Torrie were both out at the same time.


	38. Chapter 38

Torrie slipped back into the club slyly, her eyes darting around so as to be sure she wasn't conspicuous. The way she knew Dave, he had to be suspicious. But that wasn't always a bad thing, and she knew it would pay off in the long run.

As the blonde walked further into the place, her gaze drifted off to a corner in one side. Edge and Lita were standing together, so very closed and being all affectionate with one another. She narrowed her eyes as she watched them. She knew the redhead hated her, but the feeling was pretty close to being mutual. To think that Dave had opted to stay with Lita while they'd been seeing each other had really ticked her off - it still did. Batista had never planned on leaving the other woman for her, and the only reason they'd broken up was because Lita had ended it. Torrie supposed she should be happy, or at least satisfied or content about that, but she wasn't.

A sneaky smile touched the platinum blonde's lips as she kept watching the new lovebirds. If she got her way, things wouldn't be quite so rosy for Lita pretty soon.

Lita laughed softly, throatily as Edge kissed her behind her ear. She loved the feel of that, not the mention the chills it sent her.

"So... Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Hmm?" The redhead looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Your conversation with Stacy," the tall blond man said. "I know that wasn't ordinary girl talk. I also know there was a reason I had to leave you two alone."

Lita bit her lip but then arched an eyebrow as she spoke.

"That's right," she said. "That's because it was private."

Adam began to suddenly feel the air between them growing tense, awkward.

"Yeah, I know... Nevermind - sorry I brought it up."

"No," she said, shaking her head in protest. "It's okay... Actually, you didn't have to leave Stacy and me alone because part of it concerned you."

"Me?"

Lita nodded.

"She was worried because Torrie was missing, and so was Sean." She hated mentioning her burly friend's name to Edge, but at the same time hated that she did feel that way.

The blond man tensed somewhat at the mention of the other man's name. He hoped Amy wouldn't notice, but by God, the mere mention of O'Haire was enough to set him off.

"Apparently, Dave seemed to think that wasn't a coincidence... He's a very extremely jealous type," the redhead explained.

Edge nodded as he listened. It seemed as though he and Batista now shared that in common, too. Or rather, at least where Sean O'Haire was concerned. He'd seen the guy around Lita, and how he seemed so into her. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. And it wouldn't have surprised the blond man one bit if O'Haire was doing something with Torrie...

... But who was he to think anything like that? 'Guilty' was the answer to that question. Although it seemed to be forgotten and past them since they'd officially hooked up, Edge couldn't help but still feel guilty about it.

Coming back to his senses, he remembered what she had said a mere moment earlier.

"Wait - so how does any of this concern me?"

"Well, your name was mentioned," the redhead said seriously. "That's according to what Stacy told me." She was unhappy about it as well, as she didn't want the blond man to suffer another beating at the hands of her ex-boyfriend. While a fight between Dave and Sean certainly wouldn't be pretty, at least O'Haire would be able to put up more of a fight due to his larger size.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about me," Edge told her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can take care of myself. I can hold my own."

"I know you can." Lita held fastly to him, a smile coming to her pretty face. In truth, she didn't really feel that smile. Inside, she thought, 'But you don't know Dave's temper or jealousy and what he can really do.' She didn't say a word of any of this aloud, nor about how her ex had once put a guy in the hospital.

She only hoped history would not be repeating itself.


	39. Chapter 39

Dave stared hard at the two still on the stage, his dark brown eyes sharp. He wanted nothing more than to just bark at him, but Lita was there as well and she didn't deserve his wrath. Lord knew, he acknowledged, he had put her through enough in their past.

The redhead seemed oblivious as she halted her playing and merely stood and stared as Edge played a few melodic licks on his own guitar. He seemed so concentrated, so focused that even he at first didn't notice Batista.

"That's pretty," Lita said, a lovely smile brightening her entire face. "I've never heard that before. What is it?"

"New song I've been writing," the tall blond guitarist replied. He smiled easily at her, thoughts of her contributing with her own licks running through his head. They hadn't really written any songs together yet, as Lita hadn't been an active part of Sweet Misery for very long. However, Edge loved her playing and couldn't wait to compose songs with her. He was sure it would be just as great as doing certain other things with her.

"Sounds awesome," she said, her hazel eyes raising from his guitar and fingers to meet his gaze. It was then that they both became aware of Batista as he cleared his throat, and they shifted their gazes to him.

"Dave..."

"I hate to piss on your parade," the big, tattooed man said, "but _we_ need the stage now."

Edge eyed the other man, not at all happy. But he knew Batista had a point, as Evolution were playing first that night and they needed time to practice and warm up.

"All yours," he muttered. What in hell had Lita ever seen in this man? For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. Then again, he knew the very overused cliche saying - love was blind.

Lita was the first to vacate the stage, her guitar still strapped on.

"All yours," she said, echoing her counterpart.

Edge didn't say another word as he followed her. He dared to look directly into Dave's dark eyes, however, not at all surprised by the malice he saw in them. At the same time, he was of course reminded of the stupid thing he'd done in letting Torrie go down on him. It disgusted even himself, and the blond man wondered if he would ever be able to just forget about it. Damn it, if only he hadn't been so suspicious of Lita's true relationship with Sean O'Haire.

Oddly, and as though on cue with his thoughts, the platinum blonde suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She passed directly by Edge, on his left. She grinned largely and brightly, looking him directly in the eye as she did so.

The tall blond man frowned. Somehow, the woman had gone completely unnoticed by Lita as she headed for the backstage room. It was damned strange.

However, she didn't go unnoticed by her huge, burly boyfriend. Batista's eyes narrowed as he kept his suspicious gaze on Torrie. Although he really hadn't vented his fury out on _her_ that night, he was pretty pissed, and his patience was beginning to wear thin.

She headed toward the stage just as Dave had climbed down, forgetting his guitar for the moment. Torrie let out a tiny yelp as her boyfriend grabbed her by the upper arm - not forcibly in any way - and her eyes met his.

"What are you doing?" he asked, no traces of amusement showing on his face. Instead, he looked serious, his dark brown eyes kind of hard. It wasn't what she'd expected at all.

"I'm not doing anything, honey," she replied, feigning innocence and smiling winningly at him. She supposed that tactic would be better than any other. "Unless you _want_ me to."

Batista's eyes narrowed with more suspicion.

"Do me a favor, huh, babe? Stay right here until my set is over." They were directly in front of the stage, by the center of it.

The tall blond grinned. Aha, this was more like it! He wanted her right _here_, right where he could see her during his band's entire set. God, he was cute... But she didn't plan for one second to oblige him, as she liked to roam and wander, explore. Besides, if she simply stood rooted to this spot the entire time, how would she be able to make him jealous?

She planted a hearty kiss on his cheek, her left hand reaching up to stroke his short hair.

"Dave, you're jealous!" Torrie said in a loud whisper. "Aww, that's so cute!"

Before Batista could respond, and judging by the look on his face, the blonde could see he was about to protest, she began to nibble on his earlobe. Luckily, that shut him up in a hurry, and she smiled in satisfaction as she felt his arm encircle her waist.


	40. Chapter 40

Stephanie agitatedly looked up from her desk as a shadow suddenly appeared from the door. She calmed down considerably when she saw who was there. Ric was standing in the doorway, an apparent smile adorning his face.

"Whoo! Well, Steph - what have you got to say _now_?" the man asked. He took a few steps so that he was now hovering over the desk.

The brunette shook her head in slight confusion, shrugging. She felt she should know what the heck her business partner was talking about, but she was coming up blank.

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Ric."

"I'm talking about Evolution!" he exclaimed. There was a look of excitement on his face, in his eyes. "So, it _was_ a good idea to bring them here, wasn't it? You can admit it, sweetheart."

"Oh." Stephanie glanced from him down to some papers and other items on her mahogany desk. She didn't particularly enjoy his 'I told you so' attitude. It was as if he were gloating about making a successful business venture that she'd initially considered a very bad idea. She could admit defeat - she was woman enough to do that. Yet, at the same time, she still wasn't entirely convinced that having the band here at _In The Raw_ as regulars was such a hot idea.

Shaking her head, she spoke up.

"Ric, I still don't know... The truth is, even though the regulars clearly like them, I... I'm not fond of their guitar player."

Flair's expression went blank.

"Who? Dave?"

"Well, he seems to have an anger management problem," she pointed out, "but no, I was talking about the guy who replaced Lita."

"Hunter? What's wrong with him?"

The brunette stood up and walked around her desk, wringing her hands in an almost helpless gesture. She kept her head down until she stood directly in front of Flair.

"Ric, the man hits on me every chance he gets." Her blue eyes were serious as she looked into his initially surprised ones. "He never does it in public view, only when he catches me alone. And frankly, I don't like it."

Flair stared at her wordlessly for a moment, then, to her shock, burst into booming laughter.

"Oh, c'mon, Steph! I'm sure he means no harm... Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" The man's blue eyes were jovial, but the woman was not at all amused.

"No. No, I don't," she replied sharply. "He acts completely inappropriate, and if it doesn't stop, I'm going to do something about it."

Ric's mild laughter ceased.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since we're partners, I'll tell you what I mean... I'll ask Evolution to get rid of him."

Flair gaped at her.

"And if that fails, I'll ask them to leave. It's that simple."

"You can't be serious, Stephanie!"

The brunette, nearly at the end of her rope, eyed her business partner steadily and seriously.

"Oh, but I _am_, Ric. And if it comes to it and you dispute me on this, I will fight you tooth and nail!" With that, the young woman shouldered past him, leaving the man staring after her with disbelief.

As Stephanie walked away and up the stairs to the main club area, she failed to notice the person standing in the shadows. But it was too late, as the individual had heard everything. Smiling slyly, they glanced into the office at Flair's back before disappearing back upstairs in silence.


	41. Chapter 41

Sean could hardly focus as Evolution played their set for the night. How _could_ he when that slut was blackmailing him? Luckily, he was on autopilot and knew exactly what he had to play on his bass note-for-note.

He tried his damn best to keep a scowl from crossing his face every time his eyes shifted to Torrie. He glanced over at Batista to his left and wondered just what would happen if he confessed the truth to him. He knew it wouldn't be pretty, but being a big guy himself, he knew he would be able to handle a fight. Besides, they were friends... And guys usually forgave their friends more readily than they did their girlfriends in this scenario. Then again, he hadn't done anything with Torrie, so what did he really have to worry about?

He didn't know... He really didn't. As he continued to play, and to sing backup vocals into his microphone, he shifted his gaze over to Lita and Edge. The two looked so happy together. Sean couldn't help being envious. He'd had a crush on the redhead for quite awhile, but if she didn't want him as anything more than a friend, he wanted her to be happy with someone else. Inwardly, he sighed, wondering if he would ever find that special woman.

"All right!" Torrie cried over the loudness of the music. She danced her way through the crowd, her arms up over her head, a big smile donning her face. She moved on over to the members of Sweet Misery, who were all in the front. They had already played their set earlier.

Lita stared suspiciously at the blonde, her gaze never leaving her as she was so near. She felt Edge's strong arm around her shoulders and leaned further into his touch but kept watching Torrie. That woman was nothing but trouble.

"Hi there!" the platinum blonde quipped. She was still swaying to the beat as she sidled up to Chris Jericho. The singer turned at the sound of her voice and cursorily looked her over.

"Hi."

The woman laughed throatily, reaching out to lightly touch him on the wrist with one finger. That got Chris' full attention, and he looked at her with confusion.

Torrie grinned, giving him her most flirty, seductive look.

"Dance with me!" she cried.

Jericho frowned, his gaze going from her, back to the stage, then quickly back, as though he were deciding. Then, he put up both hands in protest.

"Err... No, I don't think so," he said with a small laugh. I don't dance. I'm no good at it!"

Torrie refused to take that excuse as an answer.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, a little pout briefly coming to her pretty face. "It'll be fun!" She smiled winningly at him again and took him by the arm, dancing beside, and then, against him.

Chris was flabbergasted. This woman just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Well, then, maybe he should just dance with her. After all, there was no harm in that as long as that was all it was.

"Oh, what the hell?"

Against his better judgment, the blond man moved along with the woman, even placing his hands on her waist in the process...

... And that was when all hell broke loose.

"What the hell...!" Dave didn't stay in his place onstage long enough to finish the phrase into the mic as his rage grew. He sprang down to the club floor, startling many patrons as he shoved people out of the way to get to Jericho. "Get the fuck off my girl!"

Lita gasped, her hands coming up to her face as her ex-boyfriend tackled her bandmate.

Christian raced away from Trish, telling her to get back as he ran over to help his friend.

Edge merely stood by Amy's side, a look of horror on his face. He was so shocked, he didn't know what to do.

O'Haire and Randy Orton both leapt off the stage to help as well.

"Dave - no!" Sean shouted.

Fans all around started yelling and screaming, clearing the area as Batista hovered over Jericho, pummeling him.

Lita stared with wide eyes, shouting at the large man as well. He'd hurt Edge, and now he was hurting Chris. This was just madness!

And then, her eyes swept over to Torrie Wilson, the cause of this chaos. The blonde looked absolutely satisfied... Like the cat that had just swallowed the canary. The redhead shook her head and scowled at the woman. So, was _that_ it? She got off on making Dave jealous, to the point that he would beat up other guys over her? How sick.

She looked up as Edge finally moved from her side to help Christian. Somehow, the two managed to get hold of Chris while Sean and Orton got Batista.

"You son of a bitch! I'll _kill_ you!"

"Fuck you!" Jericho yelled, and Edge winced at those words. Chris didn't get it... Batista was like a madman! "I didn't do _anything_!"

Dave squirmed, trying his best to escape the strong grips of Sean and Randy.

"Like _hell_!" He pointed at the much smaller man, fury on his face. "You keep away from my girl!"

Ric and Stephanie suddenly appeared and went on the stage.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Flair shouted into one of the microphones. "That's enough! This is supposed to be a rock concert, not a pro-wrestling event!"

Stephanie stared down at the spectacle, noting that her very own boyfriend had been a part of it. She didn't quite know how to react to that when she suddenly felt all the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She turned to her right to see Triple H standing there, staring at her.

Her flesh seemed to crawl a moment later as he flashed a smile her way.


	42. Chapter 42

"What the hell happened out there?!" bellowed an irate Flair. He glared from Chris to Batista, his face red enough so that it seemed he was mere moments from blowing his top.

Ric, Jericho, Batista and Stephanie were all congregated in the co-owners' office in the basement, trying to get to the bottom of the melee that had just occurred.

"I was minding my own business," Chris said in a relatively calm tone, but then his voice grew angry as he shifted his blue eyes toward the big, burly man. "And then, out of _nowhere_, George of the Jungle here jumps me!"

"Hey, fuck you, man!" Dave shouted. "He hit on my girl right in front of my very eyes!" He addressed Ric as he spoke his second line.

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

The two seemed about a half-second from getting into it again. This time, Stephanie took it upon herself to step in, physically placing herself between the two men.

"That's enough!" she shouted. She faced Batista. "You know what? This place has always been so peaceful. But then your band comes along and there seems to be trouble every week! If it's not one thing, it's another!"

"Hey, Evolution never did anything to cause trouble!"

"Like hell you haven't!" the brunette cried. "First it was you attacking Edge. Then, your big gorilla Hunter starts in on me, and now you're fighting with Chris? You're a hothead, Dave, and you need to control yourself! If you don't, you'll be out of here faster than you can blink an eye!" She gestured wildly as she yelled.

For once, the big man seemed cowed - at least for the time being.

Everyone was silent for a beat, and Chris glared at Dave as he spoke again.

"Your girlfriend is the reason you've been hounding guys around here," he spat. "Open your fucking eyes - it's because she's a slut!"

Batista's eyes bulged, his face reddening as he appeared seconds away from charging at the much smaller man.

This time, Ric stepped in between them, and he didn't fail to notice the visible vein throbbing in the furious smaller man's temple as he placed his body in front of Stephanie's like a shield to protect the woman.

"Whoa, whoa!" he said, his hands spreading out in front of him. "Calm... Easy, big man." Turning around, he noticed Stephanie now at Jericho's side, and she seemed to be making an attempt to calm him down as well. "Chris, you aren't making this any easier."

"Sorry, Ric," the blond man replied. The truth was, the only reason he was apologizing was for Steph. He couldn't care less what Dave Batista thought, and he'd spoken the truth - Torrie Wilson _was_ a slut.

Stephanie eyed the big guy who only moments earlier attacked her boyfriend.

"Well, Dave? Anything _you_ would like to say?"

Flair gave him a look that bordered on pleading.

"Fine," he spoke. "I'm sorry, too." He swallowed and pursed his lips together, the gesture making it pretty obvious he didn't really mean it. However, both bosses decided to let it slide for now.

"Good," Ric said. "Now, why don't you two call a truce and shake on it?"

Chris, unable to believe what he'd just heard, gave Stephanie a look. She knew just what was going through his mind, and the truth was, she didn't blame him. But for now, she cocked her head, gesturing for him to do as her partner suggested. At least it would keep the peace for the time being.

Jericho stepped forth and offered the other man his hand first. His facial expression serious, he felt his blood boil but didn't flinch when Batista shook his hand. The two men kept a firm, unfriendly eye contact for a long beat, even when they broke the handshake.

"Good," Flair said again, clapping his hands together. "Now that that's settled, let's go back upstairs."

Stephanie and Chris exchanged glances. As they stepped out of the office, the brunette couldn't help but think that nothing had been settled.

When they made it upstairs, Jericho frowned as he recalled everything his girlfriend had said in the basement. Something had somehow slipped by him there, in the midst of his anger, but it came back to him now.

"Hey," he said softly, pressing a hand against the small of her back as he put an arm around her, "what did you mean just before?"

"About what?"

"Well, you said Hunter 'started in' on you," he reminded her. "What did you mean by that?"

The brunette glanced up at him sharply, then turned elsewhere as she blanched. Oh, no... She'd never meant for that to slip out... Not while Chris was there. How in hell was she going to explain that one to him?


	43. Chapter 43

**_A/N: Since I hadn't done so before, right now I'm going to take the time to thank each and every person who's ever reviewed this fic. Thanks to AhitsAnjel, Jessie, foreverchanged, cerenity, Professionalscatterbrain, Raina, Kiki, pixiestix, RedemptionOfHope, Ari, ruckfules, csimiamigirl73, gookie, J.J, MonkeysUncle and StraightEdgeQueen. ALL of you are awesome and I totally appreciate your reviews! Happy (continuing) reading! :)_**

There was a definite tension in the air at _In the Raw_. Lita felt it thickly enough that one could probably slice through it with a knife. Everyone now seemed to walk on eggshells, especially around Dave.

She had heard all about the little meeting with the co-managers from Chris. He'd been so furious, and frankly, she couldn't blame him. The entire thing had been a mistake... Flair couldn't be blamed. She should have warned him and Stephanie.

"You couldn't have, though," Edge told her. "Ric wasn't even here when you first came."

Oh, that was right. He'd been on an excursion already, meeting Evolution, no less. So, it really _hadn't_ been her fault.

She knew who _was_ at fault for all the drama that had plagued the club, however - ever since her former band had arrived here... It was all Torrie Wilson's fault. That woman was nothing but trouble! She wondered if maybe she should have a little talk with Dave herself, just to set the record straight once and for all. But why would he listen to her? As far as Batista was concerned, Torrie could do no wrong.

Lita stood in front of the stage, her thumbs hooked loosely and casually in the pockets of her jeans. She was watching her former band do their soundcheck and realized that Sean was trying to get her attention with some subtle eye contact. She arched an eyebrow as he removed his bass and set it down on a stand on the stage. He stepped off and onto the club floor to meet her, his expression neutral as he grabbed hold of her elbow and steered her away.

"We need to talk," he whispered into her ear.

Lita's mood darkened even more as she caught the seriousness of her friend's voice. Furtively, she glance around the area, relieved Edge was occupied with something backstage. But how long would that last? She wasn't sure she wanted him to spot her with Sean, at least not when he had her by the arm like this.

They stopped in a dark corner of the basement, away from the managers' offices. She met O'Haire's eyes and frowned, question marks on her face.

"What is it?"

The large man sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"We've got problems..." He cast a quick glance over by the stairs, checking to ensure that they weren't being overheard like they'd been that other time in the not-so-distant past. "... Torrie's blackmailing me!" he said in a loud whisper. "She's the one causing all this chaos with Dave. She's sick - she gets off on him being jealous."

Lita gave him an annoyed look and appeared seconds from blowing up. And the truth was, she did want to just march up those stairs, go find Torrie and beat her to a pulp.

"What?"

"She threatened to tell Dave _and_ Edge, Amy," O'Haire whispered. "She's looming this shit over my head, and-"

"Oh, is that so?" the redhead asked in a loud whisper between clenched teeth. Her hands balled into fists as she felt her blood beginning to boil. What the hell was wrong with that chick? Apparently, a beatdown wasn't enough for her. Amy envisioned getting her hands on the blonde woman and smacking her in the face with her guitar. Oh, the pleasure she would get from that! At the same time, however, she certainly didn't want to get picked up for assault.

"We have to do something about her, Amy," the tall dark-haired man said. The expression on his face was surprisingly placid as he spoke. "The question is, _what_ do we do?"

Lita narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed him. She kept her expression as serious as she could muster.

"Why don't we just kill her?"

O'Haire blinked and merely stared at the young woman.

"Sean, I'm _kidding_!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper, and she punched him playfully in the forearm. Jeez, she could never hurt another living soul - at least not in _that_ way. And her friend had actually thought she was being serious for a moment there!

The man let out a breath, exhaling it all deeply. She'd really had him going for a few seconds! He smirked at her, appreciating her not for the first time in their friendship.

"Hey," he suggested, "why don't we give her a little taste of her own medicine?"

The redhead wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I am _not_ doing anything sexual with Dave... Not ever again - not in this lifetime!"

"No, I don't mean that," Sean said, shaking his head. "Well, not _you_, at least. I just thought of someone I know who lives around here... She's kinda..." He made a strange face and felt a bit badly about his thoughts, as the person he had in mind was a friend. "... Well, let's just say she gets around," he concluded.

"Who is this person?" Amy asked with a frown. She wasn't sure she liked this idea, even if it would pay back Torrie Wilson a few dividends.

"Just a girl I know," O'Haire said. "We don't even have to enlist her to actually do anything. As long as that bitch _thinks_ she's done something, it might work out perfectly."

"Hmm," the redhead murmured. She nodded, beginning to warm up to the idea. "Okay... Give her a call, then."

"You bet your ass I will!"


	44. Chapter 44

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen and csimiamigirl73 for the last couple of reviews. :)_**

Amy looked up from her guitar as she heard a loud, unfamiliar female voice. She saw a gorgeous brunette coming into _In The Raw_, one who was literally commanding everyone's attention, not only with her loud voice but her enthusiastic movements as well.

"I'm here, so you can get out the red carpets out! Ooh, and the champagne!"

The redhead met the gaze of Edge, who appeared perplexed, if not a little annoyed. Who the hell was this pushy woman?

She cast her gaze across the club floor, instantly spotting Sean. He just so happened to turn his head in her direction then, and she suddenly felt that she was in the know. Sure, it all made sense... It had to be that friend of O'Haire's they were employing to get Torrie off their back.

"Who's that?" Christian, who was nearby, Trish beside him, asked.

The petite blonde swatted at her boyfriend's arm.

"Does it matter? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face with annoyance. "Girlfriend here? Remember me?"

The drummer lowered his gaze to her and smiled.

"Aww, you're jealous! You're _so_ adorable!" he quipped, teasing her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Lita ignored their silliness for the time being as she watched the strange brunette. She removed her guitar for the time being, placing it on a stand in the back of the stage.

Edge watched her as she stepped away, his curiosity becoming suspicion and something else he couldn't quite name. She hadn't said a word to him as she'd left, and he noticed her make a beeline for Sean O'Haire. Damn it... Not O'Haire _again_!

"Hey." The redhead sidled up to her burly bass playing friend. "That her?" she asked.

"Yup." He nodded, his gaze staying on the newcomer brunette. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Well, look who's here!" the woman exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Instantly, she went to Sean, throwing her arms around him for a hug.

Lita noticed how the man returned the embrace so readily and willingly. She wondered if there might be some chance that he had feelings for her.

"Dawn Marie! It's great to see you!" he said, and she winked at him, a big, bright smile on her face. He turned her toward the redhead. "This is my friend Amy."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the guitar player said, putting her hand into the other woman's for a handshake. Dawn Marie was quite stunning - and she definitely looked to be a rocker chick. Perfect... This would work out just fine, especially with the boisterous personality.

"Let's take you around to meet everyone." O'Haire's hand was comfortably resting on the small of the brunette's back as he ushered her farther into the club.

"You're the boss," she said, and her expression turned mischievous. "Except when you're in the bedroom with _me_!" She let out a fit of laughter.

Amy widened her eyes, an awkward smile plastered to her face upon hearing that. She wondered if Dawn meant that literally with Sean or figuratively, meaning _if_ the man was to get it on with her. Either way, she really didn't need to know.

"Oh!" She turned around nearly right into Edge. The tall blond man smiled and waved. Obviously, she hadn't seen him come up behind her. He was kind of amused by her reaction. It was cute.

"Miss me?"

She gave him a crooked half-smile. Grabbing his arm but not answering his question, she faced the other woman.

"Dawn Marie, this is my boyfriend, Adam." Turning back to the blond man, she explained, "Dawn Marie's a friend of Sean's."

Edge's brows rose in surprise, though inside, he felt a definite measure of relief.

"Oh... Nice. And nice to meet you." For the briefest beat, his eyes met O'Haire's, and he hoped his true emotions weren't obvious to the bigger man.

"Oh, look," Sean said, noticing that Stephanie and Chris were just coming back from dining at the dive next door. "It's their bass player and one of the managers. Come on, Dawnie, let's introduce you to them." He offered Lita and Edge a nod and steered the brunette away.

"His girlfriend, I assume?" the lanky blond guitarist asked. His eyes traveled to the two, and he noticed Sean was a little touchy-feely with Dawn Marie. Or, maybe he was like that with women in general.

"No. He tells me she's just a friend," the redhead replied. "But you never know." As she eyed them as they spoke with Jericho and Stephanie, Amy actually highly doubted that. While she'd only just met Dawn Marie, she knew Sean very well. And, in spite of the fact that he was a guy, the dark-haired bass player simply wasn't the friends with benefits type.

"Oh." Well, as far as Edge was concerned, that was good enough for him. Whether the new girl was his girlfriend or a friend but more, at least O'Haire had someone else occupying his time. He was very glad Dawn had decided to stop by.

Amy glanced furtively around, relieved that Dave and Torrie apparently hadn't returned from dinner. Now was the perfect time to discuss the truth with her boyfriend.

"Okay, I have to be honest with you."

Edge raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"Dawn Marie... And the true reason behind her visit," she revealed.

"Oh?" Adam questioned. This was about to get interesting - he could feel it. "What? Is she pregnant with his kid or something?" He chuckled at that idea.

"No, nothing like that," the redhead answered. "She's here to even up the odds." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them, but damn it, she wanted to be as honest as she could without telling him about her and Sean.

"What do you mean?" the blond man asked.

"It has to do with Torrie. She's been driving all of us crazy, causing trouble left and right."

The Canadian eyed her wordlessly. This sounded like trouble, but if it in any way meant that big gorilla Batista would back off on him, Chris and Christian, then he was all for it.

"We're gonna give that bitch a little taste of her own medicine," Lita finished.

The blond's face transformed with a huge, toothy grin. He nodded.

"I like the sound of that."


	45. Chapter 45

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen, csimiamigirl73 and MarTW for the last few reviews. You guys rock! :)_**

"Okay," Dawn Marie said the moment Sean got her in the small backstage room. She clapped her hands together and smiled at him winningly. "I know all about this plan, but exactly how far do you want me to go, mister?"

"Hold on," the tattooed bass player said. "Let's wait for Lita before we-"

I know you two are talking about me," the redhead teased as she suddenly appeared in the doorway. She stepped inside, about to close the door behind her, but someone stuck their foot in, stopping her. She was about to gasp out of fear of who might be doing this but then relaxed when she saw it was only Edge.

"What's going on?" There was a definite look of suspicion on his face.

"Oh, get in here," she said, pulling his shirt sleeve. "You might as well help conspire with us." She grinned as evilly as she could physically manage, locking the door behind him. The last thing they needed was for the wrong person to walk in.

"Ooh, kinky," Dawn Marie quipped with a smirk. "A foursome, huh?"

For a second, Amy and Sean exchanged worried glances. The brunette couldn't possibly know about their one night together... Or, at least the redhead _hoped_ not. She knew the dark-haired man was close with the woman, but hopefully not to the extent that he would have shared _that_ information with her.

"Okay, then," she said, hoping the nervousness didn't ring out in her voice. "So, what were you two discussing before we got here?"

"I was just asking Sean how far you guys want me to go with this thing," Dawn Marie replied. She smiled very lasciviously, adding a wink as she continued. "'Cause, I can go _all_ night if I can get a few orgasms out of it."

Edge stared at the brunette in disbelief. He exchanged glances with his girlfriend immediately after. Clearly, this one was extremely brazen. He hated thinking of her as a 'slut,' as he didn't even know her yet, but... jeez!

O'Haire was gazing silently at the woman, speechless. She had him mesmerized, as though she had him under her spell. He had to shake his head and slap at the back of his neck to break the sensation.

"Well... You don't have to really go _that_ far," he said. "We just want the bitch to _think_ you did."

"And 'the bitch,' as you call her - I suppose I'll be meeting her later?"

"Sure... If you want to, I guess you can," Lita answered. "But it's not really necessary. Dave is the one we want you to get to know."

Dawn grinned, tilting her head up as she spoke next.

"Ahh! And he's the one who's going to give me all the orgasms?"

Edge nearly choked on the bottle of beer he was nursing. This woman was certainly a character.

"Mmm... Well, probably not," Amy put in. "I was with him for three years and had to _fake_ orgasms throughout our entire relationship."

The tall blond man sputtered again. Sean, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Are you serious?" Edge asked. Instead of amusement, his face showed some concern.

"I'm afraid so, babe. Let's just say Big Dave is lacking in that department," the red-haired guitarist sadly responded.

Dawn Marie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Well, that's a damn shame," she retorted. "If I _do_ actually go to bed with this guy, I'll be sure to pack my vibrator!"

This time, _everyone_ laughed.

"I think they should be back pretty soon," Lita said, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. "Like I said, you don't have to meet Torrie, but I'll show you Dave when he gets back. He's big, tall, dark-haired with a lot of tattoos."

"Yeah?" the brunette asked. She cast Sean a look. "That could be _you_." She smirked. "But I would hope you _are_ capable of bringing a woman to orgasm."

_Um, yeah... He_ is _capable_, Amy thought but didn't dare utter it aloud. She had to bite her tongue at that thought, especially as she suddenly felt Adam's arm wind around her.

"No worries there," O'Haire said, holding up his hands and winking at her.

The brunette threw her head back and let out a hearty, throaty laugh. She clapped her left hand to the burly man's arm before the laughter subsided.

As Lita looked at them together, she definitely thought she could sense something there. If that was indeed the case, then she couldn't be happier. Sean deserved to be loved, and Dawn Marie seemed like a great girl in spite of all the sexual stuff. She was sure they got along great in their friendship, so why not in more than that as well?

She smiled at the thought of what would happen starting from the moment Batista and his bimbo got back into the club. No doubt, it was sure to be something not to miss.


	46. Chapter 46

**_A/N: Thanks to csimiamigirl73 for reviewing the last chapter! ;)_**

"They're here," Lita murmured to the woman beside her. She glanced in the direction of the club's doors, trying to appear as casual and inconspicuous as possible.

Dawn Marie subtly followed the redhead's line of vision.

"Ah, so it's the tall blonde and that big dark guy?" she asked.

Amy nodded.

"Yup, that's them, all right." She studied the brunette's face. "So, is it a go?" She feared Dawn would change her mind and decide she wanted no part of this little plan.

"Sure," came the reply. "I think it'll be fun. I can brush up on my acting skills."

That remark caused the guitarist to raise an eyebrow.

"And on top of that, I think I'll enjoy giving a miserable time to _her_," she went on, her gaze on Torrie Wilson. The blonde was currently laughing as she was being swept into a big embrace by her boyfriend. "She looks exactly like the type Sean told me she is." Dawn Marie wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Oh, believe me," the redhead said, feeling gleeful inside, "she _is_ that type. Sean did _not_ exaggerate. The guy she's hugging? He used to be _my_ boyfriend."

"Oh, but you've got someone much cuter now. And he doesn't look like he's on steroids like that one does," the brunette pointed out. She had to refrain from making a grossed out face. She loved muscular men, but she was by no means a fan of the roided-up look, especially when veins bulged out. Talk about a huge turn-off!

Amy turned to the newcomer and offered her an appreciative smile. She nodded, her eyes taking on a dreamy, faraway look until she caught sight of Adam nearby on the stage.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dawn winked.

"Well, why don't I leave you to go to your man," she suggested. "And I'll start working my magic." Slowly, she made her way in the general direction of the bar, which was where Dave and Torrie were now standing. As she walked, the brunette reached down to adjust her micro-mini, making certain that her garters were visible.

Lita smiled slyly to herself as she eyed the woman. She sure was a character. She liked Dawn Marie already and knew they were going to become great friends.

Deciding she didn't want to keep watching so as to avoid being obvious, the redhead looked away. It wasn't at all difficult as she shifted her gaze back on her boyfriend. She climbed the short stage and crept up behind him, putting her arms around his waist.

"Okay... You better be female, a redhead and play a mean guitar."

She let out a throaty laugh and playfully swatted at him.

Edge joined in and also laughed. He turned around to face her, pulling her into his arms and captured her lips in a kiss. When it was broken a moment later, she cocked her head, a half-smile crossing her face as she stared at him.

"What?"

Lita nodded, then, "Yeah... you _are_ cute."

"'Cute?' That's a word you use to describe puppies!" he protested.

She laughed again, telling him he'd better get used to it. Then, she grew serious and tried to get his attention to across the club and Dawn Marie.

"How's that going?" he asked. His question was answered as they stood back there and watched. Dawn Marie strolled by the couple, and she spoke to Shane, probably ordering a drink.

At this point, Torrie was busy with her own drink and wasn't paying attention. Batista, however, chanced a quick glance at the brunette, who gave him a big but very brief smile. She seemed then to be fumbling with her small purse, and, as Edge and Lita watched, the brunette dropped a handful of bills to the floor.

Making a big production of it, yet not being at all obvious, Dawn turned and bent over to retrieve the money. Her extra-short skirt rode up plenty, giving anyone watching her a great view of her panties and garters. And Dave certainly did take advantage of getting an eyeful of her! Surprisingly, Torrie was oblivious and didn't even turn her head in his direction during this, as she was pretty much fully absorbed in her drink and herself.

Amy noticed that Shane had also gotten a look at Dawn's assets. The bartender made a face of appreciation and shook his head until the woman straightened up again.

"Holy crap," Adam whispered as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "She's good."

Amy nodded, a smirk coming to her face. This couldn't have been more perfect. And that stupid Torrie hadn't seen a thing. It didn't matter, because there was plenty of time for her to catch something else later on.

They were counting on that.


	47. Chapter 47

**_A/N: Thanks to caeubona and csimiamigirl73 for the reviews of the last chapter! :) Sorry for taking awhile with an update. But here's more, and I hope it's to your liking! ;)_**

Stephanie's eyes were drawn to the scene over at the bar. She didn't know who the brunette woman was, but she sure seemed to have captured the attention of quite a few men. Shane's eyes were wide as saucers, Albert gaped at her from his post at the front door, and even Batista was staring at her. But this didn't strike her as all that surprising when the woman's already seriously short skirt had ridden up to expose her butt.

"Chris," the co-manager called as she approached her boyfriend near the stage. She turned to face him, a confused look on her face. "Who is that?"

Jericho came over to put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, holding her closely against him. He followed her line of vision, and his expression quickly grew to a smirk.

"You got me, babe... but I think this might be fun."

Stephanie turned sharply back at him, her hand swatting him in the chest.

The blond man coughed.

"Hey, what was _that_ for?" he whined.

The brunette gave him a very pointed look.

"Ah, I see," Chris said, now clearly getting her meaning. "I didn't mean it that way, Steph... I just meant that Torrie will probably get exactly what she deserves - a dose of her own medicine."

"Oh." Recognition, followed by regret, crossed Stephanie's face. She felt badly about smacking him in the chest now. She reached up to gently stroke him in that area. "I'm sorry, honey."

Jericho's face brightened with a small smile. He studied her pretty face, looking into her blue eyes.

"It's okay." He pulled her closer for a sweet kiss. After it ended, he still held her against him, a not so pleasant thought coming. "Steph?"

"Yeah?" She held tightly to him and didn't want to let go.

"Levesque hasn't been bothering you again, has he?"

The brunette stiffened, wondering why she hadn't suspected he was about to ask that. She peered up into Chris' handsome face and shook her head.

"No, not since your fight with Dave," she told him truthfully. "I think he backed off after you proved you could hold your own."

Jericho grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

*

As subtly as he could manage, Sean kept watch over the scene by the bar. All the guys were staring at Dawn Marie. But Torrie, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious.

_Come on, look over there_! he thought furiously. This whole plan was going to be useless if that damned blonde bimbo didn't notice the curvy brunette, and most especially the way her own boyfriend was ogling her!

As he continued to watch, Torrie finally turned toward the other woman. Dawn Marie was no longer bending over, as she had retrieved her money from the floor. However, that didn't mean Batista's eyes were no longer trained on her.

The platinum blonde gaped at her boyfriend, shocked by his wandering eyes. She let out an audible gasp and grabbed hold of his bulging bicep, instantly snagging his attention. As he faced her abruptly, the look of surprise and of something else - maybe embarrassment - was clearly etched on Dave's face.

Sean could hear them starting to argue a moment later, as Torrie began to complain and chastise the big man. He moved his gaze to Dawn Marie, who merely sipped her drink as she stood aside innocently. Her brown eyes shifted in his direction, and their gazes locked.

He could pretty much read the woman's thoughts by her face. She arched a brow and widened her eyes just a tad, and for a second. She seemed to be saying, "_Oh, well_!" O'Haire had to fight against the urge to laugh. And that proved to be somewhat difficult, as Dawn Marie seemed to have a knack for making him laugh, or at least smile.

His attention was suddenly drawn back to Torrie and Batista as the blonde yelled and gave the big man a shove in the chest.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me! I saw you with my own two eyes!" With that, many people's attention was drawn by her verbal outburst, and the blonde turned on her heel, running away.

Dave dumbly stared after his girlfriend, his mouth hanging open. He glanced around for a beat before going after her.

"Oh, come on... Torrie!" he shouted. He chased after the blonde woman.

Dawn stood there, batting her eyes at O'Haire as he focused on her again. She gave him a smirk of satisfaction, and he nodded.

So far, so good.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Thanks to csimiamigirl73, Lynne and Vere for the last reviews. :) I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. I'm sort of suffering a bout of writer's block with this story. :-\ Hopefully I'll get a brainstorm and come up with more soon. In the meantime, hope you enjoy this new chapter. ;)**_

"Hey, Red."

Lita turned at the sound of her friend's voice to face him.

"Hey, Chris." She smiled, which wasn't difficult, given what had happened mere moments earlier. Mayhem had seemed seconds from erupting, but not much had happened after all. _In due time, though_, she told herself.

"Can I talk to you?" Jericho asked. He glanced around furtively, as though ensuring that nobody was watching or overhearing them.

The redhead arched an eyebrow, confused. She wanted to know why Chris was acting so strangely.

"Yeah, sure," she said. She followed her bandmate to the small backstage room, which was currently deserted. He closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

"You tell me," the blond man said.

Lita shook her head.

"I'm not following you, Chris."

He rolled his blue eyes heavenward.

"Come on, Red... This place is like a ticking time bomb. What the hell is going on with you and O'Haire?"

Amy felt as though her marrow had frozen - could he know? No, he couldn't _possibly_ know about that night. She couldn't even find her voice.

"You guys hired that brunette chick, didn't you? To break up Torrie and the big dumb gorilla, right?" he demanded.

Again, Lita stared at Jericho with surprise, this time coupled with relief. Was the man psychic? How did he know?

"How did you... Dawn Marie is a friend of Sean's," she said dumbly.

"Oh, please, Amy... Give me a little more credit," he said. He gave her a slightly stern look.

All of a sudden, the guitarist was feeling uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was for him to be angry with her.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's not that I'm against what you're doing, don't get me wrong," the blond man said. "But jeez, Red... Why didn't you tell me? It would have been nice to be let in on it!" He grinned devilishly at her.

Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry about that, Chris. The only one we let in on it was Adam."

"Well, _that_ figures," he smirked. "Steph and I were talking about it earlier. She doesn't think what you're doing is a good idea."

Lita wasn't surprised by that. It was only natural that the people in charge would feel that way. She knew Flair would be pissed and hoped he wouldn't find out at all.

"Well, Torrie's caused so much trouble around here. Sean and I just thought it was time for a little payback," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know. I got you." He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "But I gotta say... I bet even if they somehow break up after this, that big dumb animal will _still_ go on rampages," Chris said. His hand clenched into a fist at the memory of Batista attacking him recently, and for nothing more than stupid insecure jealousy.

"God, I hope not!" the redhead said, wrinkling her nose. "Anyway, if you want to let Christian in on this, you're welcome to."

Jericho gave her an incredulous look.

"Christian? Mr. Bigmouth? I don't know about that, Red."

"Well, I doubt he'd spill the beans to anyone in Evolution," she reasoned.

"Maybe not, but it could still get around to them."

"True... Eh, oh well." Lita laughed, then said, "Come on, let's get out of here before Adam and Steph start to think we're having a sleazy encounter in here." She bit her tongue as soon as those words left her lips - not because of embarrassment but thanks to the reminder that Edge had once had one with Torrie in that very room.

Jericho chuckled, putting up his hands.

"Hey, an encounter with me might be sleazy, but it's also something you'd never, _ever_ forget!" he cracked.

"Whatever," the redhead quipped with a laugh she couldn't contain. "How the hell does Steph put up with you?"

They were back on the main club floor, and Amy immediately saw O'Haire and Dawn Marie. They were a ways back from the stage, talking in hushed tones. The brunette noticed her studying them and smiled, raising a hand to wave.

Before she could make her way over, a strong arm encircled her from behind. She glanced quickly over her shoulder to see her boyfriend.

"Where were you?" he whispered, his breath pleasantly warm as he spoke softly into her ear.

"Just talking with Chris. He figured out what was going on with Dawn."

"I see... And we're not planning on telling Christian, are we?" he asked.

"He's a bigmouth," she replied.

Adam burst out with laughter.

"That he is. If you tell Trish, it'll be okay - she knows how to keep a secret."

The redhead gave him a sly little smirk as she turned in his embrace, fully facing him.

"And what about _you_, mister?" How good are _you_ at keeping a secret?" she teased.

"Oh, I'm the best."

She stared at him as if he were an alien.

"Yeah? The 'best,' huh?"

"You better believe it, lady," he retorted. With that, he gathered her closer for a kiss.


End file.
